Sacrifice
by Fleur Cauldwell
Summary: Drago et Hermione vont-ils reproduire la même erreur qu'il y a cinquante ans? Une chose est sure: Pour déchiffrer l'avenir il faut connaitre le passé. "Ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrai"; Je t'ai entendu murmurer ces mots alors que tu franchissais la porte, quand j'y repense, que se serait-il passé si j'avais pleuré et t'avais supplié de ne pas partir ? (Image créee par moi)
1. Chapter 1

Salutations chers Potterhead! Bienvenue sur mon histoire : Sacrifice. Update du 12 avril 2018 : Ce chapitre était atrocement écrit ! Du coup j'ai décidé de le réécrire (et je ferais pareil avec le deuxième !) Non pas qu'il soit un chef d'oeuvre mais honnêtement il y avait tellement de fautes... Et je penses qu'il doit encore y en avoir mais beaucoup moins!

Pour faire simple la fiction peut paraître banale mais je vous assure que vous allez être surpris. L'histoire commence en début de septième année et le trio n'ayant pas de plan décide de retourner à Poudlard. Le ministère n'est pas encore tombé. Alors oui vous allez surement vous dire qu'on tombe dans le cliché des préfets en chef sauf que c'est juste un détail, essayez de passer outre et de découvrir l'histoire. C'était juste plus simple pour moi de les faire dormir dans un même dortoir même si honnêtement l'action ne va pas se passer à l'intérieur...

Laissez-moi des reviews pour m'encourager ça me ferait plaisir. Merci et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à me lire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1: La mission de Drago Malfoy.

Allongé sur son lit à baldaquin et sa couverture de soie, il se demandait à combien de réunions il aurait l'obligeance d'assister. Malgré la chaleur inhabituelle et insupportable que subissait Londres, le manoir de la famille Malfoy n'en restait pas moins glacial. Le soleil essayait de pénétrer la chambre de Drago qui avait mis ses bras sur son visage, tellement il ne supportait plus cette lumière qui lui arrachait les yeux. Lucius, père de Drago et époux de Narcissa, autrefois Narcissa Black était un fidèle mangemort et partisan du seigneur des ténèbres. Durant les deux mois de vacances précédant la rentrée et par la même occasion la dernière année à Poudlard pour le jeune Drago - âgé de maintenant dix-sept ans- avait eu lieu de nombreuses réunion au manoir en compagnie de Lord Voldemort, ainsi que ses fidèles partisan dont Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Lestrange. Tous avides de pouvoir et inconditionnels du sang pur.

Drago avait toujours été quelqu'un de particulièrement mauvais, éduqué de manière à ce qu'il méprise tout être soit disant inférieur à lui. Mais au fond de lui-même, il ne désirait en aucun cas faire partie des partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il voulait seulement se démarquer des autres, parce qu'il était un aristocrate au sang pur et peut-être en manque de reconnaissance depuis les derniers événements passés. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi Voldemort lui avait confié une mission comme celle-ci : "Gagner la confiance d'Hermione Granger pour ensuite lui voler son pouvoir", selon le seigneur des ténèbres pour que le sortilège marche il fallait gagner la confiance de la personne pour ensuite lui voler quelque chose. Quel sortilège funeste. Un peu comme une sorte de trahison. Mais qu'avait-t-elle de si spécial ? Ce n'était qu'un sang impur. Un sale sang de bourbe. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir.

Drago se lamentait à l'idée de devoir passer une année à « sympathiser » avec Granger ! Quoique s'il pouvait se débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle qui ne parlaient que de nourriture en permanence, Zabini une espèce de pervers qui ne faisait que raconter ses ébats sexuels avec toutes ses conquêtes et surtout Pansy qui ne le laissait jamais tranquille, toujours à le regarder espérant qu'il en fasse de même, il n'en serait pas moins heureux, mais Hermione granger était encore pire que ces quatre-là réunis. Elle l'achèverait avec son savoir et ses manières d'intellectuelle. Il préférait la compagnie d'imbéciles plutôt que celle de cette jeune femme. Drago n'aimait pas rabaisser les filles, les femmes en général malgré ce que l'on aurait pu croire de lui, mais _celle-ci_ était vraiment un cas. Soit.

Voldemort avait confiance en Drago comme un père aurait confiance en son propre fils, comme il pensait que c'était le jeune Malfoy et non Severus Rogue qui avait tué Dumbledore, avec le sortilège impardonnable qu'était l'avada kedavra, du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Le jeune Drago avait, malgré lui, réussi à redorer le nom des Malefoy. Personne d'autre n'était au courant de la mission que Drago devait accomplir, et pour être entièrement sûr que Drago ne dévoilerait en aucun cas ce secret, Voldemort lui lança un sortilège très complexe qui était habituellement utilisé pour dissimuler un secret à l'intérieur d'un être unique qui devient alors Gardien du Secret. Si ce gardien ne divulguait pas spontanément l'information, il devenait impossible à deviner, et ce, même en ayant recours à la magie.

Qu'allaient-ils dirent en voyant Drago arriver à Poudlard ? Il avait fui deux mois plus tôt. Certains pensaient même que c'était lui l'assassin du cher Albus Dumbledore. Potter allait surement vouloir se confronter à lui, cet imbécile avait déjà failli tuer Drago avec le sort du Sectumsempra, un an auparavant. De toute manière Drago était déjà prêt pour un éventuel combat. Il avait beaucoup appris durant ses vacances, qui n'en étaient pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Et malgré la fébrilité qu'il pouvait ressentir il restait de marbre.

Il n'utiliserait pas la voie du 9 3/4 pour se rendre à Poudlard, il transplanerait jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Il avait même appris à se servir des sortilèges impardonnables. Rogue lui avait tout appris, il pourrait même passer ses épreuves d'ASPIC, il en obtiendrait surement la note maximale, et ce, au plus grand désarroi de Granger. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour approcher Granger tout en l'irritant à chaque fois qu'il le pourrait. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante avec son air supérieur de miss-je-sais-tout. Il fallait qu'il la calme, mais comment… Il pensait à elle beaucoup trop souvent en ce moment, et cela le gênait au plus haut point. Comment ses pensées pouvaient-elles êtres occupées par un sang de bourbe ? Il devait vraiment tourner pas rond ! Vraiment pas, se disait-il. Il pensait à tous cela lorsque son nouvel elfe de maison fit apparition dans sa chambre.

\- Maitre, Il est temps pour vous d'y aller, dit-il d'une voix docile.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Daffy, on ne t'a rien demandé. Disparait ! cria alors Drago en claquant la porte au pauvre elfe de maison qui n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit à son maitre.

Il se leva doucement et enfila son costume noir. Le blond de ses cheveux contrastant parfaitement avec. Le regard déterminé, quelque peu cerné, il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis sortit de son manoir. Le temps avait bien changé par rapport à tout à l'heure, ça tombait bien il n'aimait pas le soleil. Oui, il préférait l'obscurité. Un nuage gris se dressait au-dessus de Londres, il se mit à sourire. Bellatrix était face à lui. Elle s'approcha, lui tourna autour comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, toujours de manière élégante et gracieuse, et lui murmura un « Fais-le ! » dans l'oreille. Après avoir entendu cela Drago pointa sa baguette faire le ciel sombre et s'écria d'une voix déterminée et arrogante : « MorsMordre ! »Bellatrix esquissa un sourire diabolique et le félicita. Puis il transplana.

* * *

Elle courait, un grand sourire aux lèvres .Vêtue d'une robe rouge lui arrivant au niveau des genoux et d'escarpins qui s'accordaient parfaitement à la robe. Ses enjambées étaient si gracieuses. La petite fille qu'elle était auparavant avait bien grandi. Ginny se tenait à côté d'elle, elles se souriaient mutuellement. Harry et Ron, derrière elles, les suivaient en courant aussi. En les voyants aussi heureux, aussi souriant, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'une guerre faisait rage dans le monde sorcier. Profitaient-ils de leurs derniers moment de joies, de rires, de pleures et d'amour avant que la tempête ne s'abatte sur eux ? « Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! » criaient-ils tous de bon cœur. Molly et son cher mari qui les observait du haut de leur terrier se sentaient tout à coup très nostalgiques et tristes. Verraient-il leurs enfants grandir et former une famille, ou allaient-ils tous mourir ? Qu'allaient-ils tous devenir ? Un brin de nostalgie flottait dans l'air. L'avenir était entre leurs mains. Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir, ils devaient se battre. Se battre comme leurs ancêtres l'avaient fait, sinon ce serait comme bafouer leur existence. Ils avaient cessé leur course et s'étaient arrêtés devant un ruisseau. Ils s'assirent, d'un côté Harry et Ginny qui se tenaient la main et s'embrassaient en même temps, sous le regard menaçant de Ron. Cela amusait beaucoup Hermione, elle qui aimait secrètement Ronald. Depuis quand ? Elle même l'ignorait. Elle l'aimait c'est tout. C'était naturel et elle ne s'était jamais trop attardée sur la question. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, dans le poudlard express, elle n'avait pas été très tendre avec lui, ensuite, les années passèrent et ils devinrent de très bon amis. Et puis cette amitié se transforma en amour. Elle se rappelait aussi du baiser en lui et Lavande Brown. Cela lui avait déchiré le cœur. Cette nuit-là quelque chose s'était brisé en elle mais la jeune fille ne s'en rendait pas compte sur le moment. Une larme se mit à couler sur ses joues. Ça lui faisait encore bien trop mal.

\- Hermione, tu pleures ? lui demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Ce n'est rien Ron, c'est juste que je me dis que c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard et qu'une bataille nous y attend surement, dit-elle toute larmoyante.

Elle mentait bien sûr, mais elle n'allait pas lui révéler ses véritables tourments. Elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais quelque chose était différent en elle, quelque chose d'inexplicable. Et de toute manière ce n'était pas son genre que de se laisser aller à ses émotions. Elle mit sa main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, mais Ron la stoppa. Ils se regardaient, droit dans les yeux, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

\- Excuse-moi, balbutia-t-il alors.

Hermione ne fit aucune réponse, elle sourit timidement et Ron lui rendit son sourire. C'était surement le mariage de son frère, Bill, d'où ils revenaient, qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil, pensa Ron. Oui c'était surement ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

* * *

Le soleil se couchait pour laisser sa place à la lune. La nuit était tombée sur le terrier et après un dernier chocolat chaud préparé par Mrs Weasley ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain ils se rendraient à la voie du neuf trois quart pour enfin retourner à Poudlard, là où était la maison d'Harry, là où ils ont vécus tellement d'aventures, là où ils n'avaient jamais eu une seule année de répit. Là où ils avaient tout appris sur la magie. Là où ils avaient rencontré des personnes plus que formidables... Un endroit rempli de souvenir, certains bon, d'autres mauvais, mais dont la majorité étaient heureux. Et là où ils avaient rencontrés le plus grand sorcier que le monde ai jamais connu : Albus Dumbledore. Ils s'endormirent alors, pour aller dans un monde rempli d'imaginaire et de rêves, un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Les voilà enfin dans le train qui les conduira à poudlard. Apres avoir dit au revoir aux familles, nos jeunes sorciers s'assirent dans un compartiment. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy ainsi que Blaise passèrent devant leur cabine. Ils les toisèrent du regard puis s'en allèrent.

-Je n'ai pas vu Drago. C'est étrange. Vous croyez qu'il ne va pas venir à Poudlard cette année ? demanda Hermione.

A cette question Harry et Ron se regardèrent bizarrement.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressée par Malefoy, lui répondit sèchement Ron, à la limite de l'agression.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas Ron ?! C'était une question, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, lança-t-elle outrée par le comportement de celui-ci, puis elle sortit prendre l'air. Ron l'avait tellement exaspérée.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui parler comme ça ! Ce n'était qu'une question et moi-même je me la pose. Drago Malefoy est bel est bien un mangemort, il ne retournera pas à Poudlard. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'on va être amenés à se revoir, songea Harry.

\- Je sais, mais j'entends parler de Malefoy sans arrêt, j'en ai marre...Je m'excuserais quand elle reviendra. –Grommela Ron.

Harry, Ron et Hermione était déjà arrivés à Poudlard depuis plusieurs minutes et attendaient à présent dans la grande salle l'habituel discours de rentrée.

\- Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je serais dès à présent, votre nouvelle directrice, depuis la perte de notre directeur, Albus Dumbeldore, annonça alors le professeur Mcgonagall.

\- Je rêve ou c'est Rogue que j'aperçois dans le banc des professeurs ?! S'énerva Harry.

-Non tu ne rêves pas...Mais pourquoi est-il là ?! demanda Ronald.

\- Je l'ignore, mais je ne vais pas rester là, il a tué Dumbledore, personne ne le sais mais il ne doit pas rester ici ce traitre !

Harry commença à se lever mais Hermione le rattrapa.

\- Harry reste ici ! Si Rogue est ici c'est qu'il se trame quelque chose de louche. Et nous allons découvrir pourquoi ! Laisse ta haine de côté s'il te plait et de toute manière nous devons faire profil bas, murmura Hermione.

Mcgonagall qui faisait son discours depuis déjà un bon moment commença à donner les noms des préfets :

-Je vais commencer par vous donner le nom des préfets. Mais tout d'abord sachez qu'un préfet est un élève chargé de faire régner l'ordre et la discipline à Poudlard. Chaque année, onze préfets et préfètes sont nommés, Trois pour Gryffondor et Serpentard, deux préfets pour Poufsouffle et trois pour Serdaigle. Ainsi qu'un préfet-en-chef et une préfète-en-chef qui seront choisis parmi d'autres élèves. Les élèves peuvent être préfets à partir de leur cinquième année, et les préfets-en-chef à partir de leur septième et dernière année. Ils veillent au respect du règlement et accompagnent les élèves de première année dans leurs salles communes le soir de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Les trois préfets de Gryffondor sont Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley, ainsi que Messieurs Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Ceux de Poufsouffle sont Ernie Mcmillan et Hannah Abbot. Les préfets de Serdaigle sont Cho Chang, Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil. Et pour finir Pansy Parkinson, Zabini Blaise et Théodore Nott sont les préfets de Serpentard. Maintenant les préfets en chefs. Je dois vous annoncer que les préfets en chef ont un pouvoir sur les autres élèves ainsi que les autres préfets. Ils ont le droit de retirer et d'ajouter des points sans aucune limite. Par ailleurs, ils peuvent être amenés à faire des rondes à des heures bien plus tardives que les autres préfets. Ils sont tenus également de rédiger un rapport toutes les semaines et l'apporter à mon bureau. Les préfets en chefs vivent tous deux dans des appartements spéciaux qui leur sont réservés pour plus de praticité. Sans plus attendre je vous donne leur nom. La préfète en chef est Miss Hermione Granger. –Tous les élèves applaudissent sauf les serpentard bien sûr. Et le préfet en chef est...-Mcgonagall n'eut le temps de désigner le préfet en chef. Un grondement provenant de la grande porte avait dérivé tous les regards vers celle-ci. Drago Malfoy apparu, droit, grand et élégant.

-Vous disiez, professeur? dit-il de cet air arrogant et suffisant typiquement malfonnien.

-Le préfet en chef est Drago Malfoy ici présent, dit-elle déboussolée par l'arrivée du jeune homme. Est-ce une heure pour arriver Monsieur Malefoy? Je vous attendrez dans mon bureau, reprit-elle ensuite les lèvres pincées. Maintenant je vous laisse profiter du banquet.

Le jeune Drago esquissa un sourire et alla vers les serpentard qui l'accueillirent comme un roi. Des murmures se faisaient entendre sur cette arrivée soudaine, mais le pire c'était Hermione qui regrettait d'avoir été nommée préfète en chef, elle allait devoir partager le même appartement avec Malefoy, et seulement avec lui... Si elle finissait l'année vivante se serait un miracle, ironisa la jeune femme.

Rogue qui réapparait, Drago qui revient également, qu'allait-il se passer ?

* * *

Et voilà. J'attends vos avis avec impatience ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Lumos!

Voici le chapitre 2 corrigé (UPDATE DU 12 AVRIL 2018 !) Laissez-moi une review ça me ferait énormément plaisir et surtout je saurais si l'histoire vous intéresse ou non. J'ai conscience que ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant mais vous verrez que tout commence dès le prochain ;)

Je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué… j'adore faire de longue descriptions et je sais que ça peut en déranger plus d'un(es) mais honnêtement quand j'écris j'ai envie que mes lecteurs soit plongés entièrement dans l'univers ! Et sachez aussi que ce n'est pas en deux ou trois chapitre qu'Hermione va se jeter dans les bras de Drago. J'espère juste que vous êtes patients (rires).

Bonne lecture amis Potterhead !

Méfaits accomplis

nox

* * *

Chapitre 2: Diversae Animae

Harry Potter, Ronald ainsi que Ginny Weasley avaient empruntés le chemin qui les rendraient à la salle commune des Gryffondor, passant par le hall d'entrée, ils arrivèrent enfin au pied du grand escalier bondé d'élèves regagnant leur maisons respectives. Les premières années, qui étaient juste derrière nos trois préfets, avaient leurs regards portés sur les tableaux incalculables qui habillaient les murs blancs, plutôt d'une couleur à la limite du jaune sale. Poudlard n'étant plus très récent. Les bouches étaient grandes ouvertes mais aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux était si beau, si magique qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer cela et même dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Une jeune demoiselle, vêtue d'une robe de mariée blanche et d'un voile, tenant à la main un bouquet de roses blanches, s'inclina gracieusement devant les jeunes sorciers. Un groupe de plusieurs hommes de différents âges levèrent leurs verres de Whisky pur feu en signe de bienvenue. Ce spectacle avait aussi émerveillé nos trois héros, la première fois qu'ils étaient venus ici avec Percy, qui à cette époque-là, était l'un des préfets de Gryffondor. Plus personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il avait préféré croire les sottises du ministre de la magie et d'Ombrage plutôt que la dure vérité que Harry avait révélé. Le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. La famille Weasley en était, et en est toujours très affectée et plus particulièrement Molly, ce qui était après tout, normal pour une mère.

Pendant que tous les élèves, ainsi que les préfets étaient absorbés, soit pas le décor, soit par leurs pensées, ils étaient enfin arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame - occupée à casser des verres et des assiettes avec son horrible voix- plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Harry était réticent quant à l'idée de passer par le grand escalier et non pas par les nombreux passages secrets qu'il empruntait depuis des lustres, de peur de se faire attaquer encore une fois par ce bon vieux Peeves ou alors par une bande de filles qui cherchaient à faire boire à Harry un de ces fameux filtres d'amour. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, et en tant que préfet il ne pouvait guère emmener des premières années dans des passages que lui seul connaissait.

Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent sans qu'Harry, Ron ou Ginny, ne daignent ouvrir la bouche pour dire le mot de passe, que eux seuls étaient en mesure de connaître, Neville regarda en direction de Ron puis il lui dit :

\- Ron, c'est quoi le mot de passe cette année ?

\- Euh, ben...je, balbutia-t-il.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? ajouta Neville impatient d'entrer dans la salle commune les bras chargés par un énorme pot de fleur.

\- Je n'en sais rien, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répondit alors Ron de manière sereine comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mais tu es préfet ! Tu dois connaître le mot de passe Ron ! rétorqua Neville, exaspéré par le comportement de Ron, c'est vrai il était quand même l'un des préfets de Gryffondor.

Neville avait pris un ton légèrement supérieur et accusateur, et cela ne plut pas du tout à Ron. Il semblait qu'il ait pris de l'assurance ces derniers temps, lui qui d'habitude se laissait marcher sur les pieds si facilement. Ronald grommela quelques injures dans sa barbe, inexistante, puis regarda ailleurs pour éviter un éventuel dialogue avec Neville qui lui expliquerait son rôle de préfet.

\- Non mais franchement Ron ! Le mot de passe est Electus In Sanguine Mixti ! ajouta Ginny d'une façon hautaine, exactement comme Hermione, et cela le fit frissonner. Il ne saurait dire de quoi exactement.

En entendant ce que venait de dire Ginny, Harry se demandait qui avait pu donner un mot de passe aussi stupide, car pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, «Electus in sanguine mixti» signifiait « L'élu au sang mêlé ». Il détestait être sous le «feu des projecteurs», le fait qu'il apparaissait chaque semaines dans la Gazette du sorcier avec des titres tels que «Potter l'élu?» ou encore «Potter complice dans la mort de Albus Dumbledore» l'énervait au plus haut point. Sans parler des filles de Poudlard qui lui courait après juste parce qu'une rumeur affirmant qu'il était l'élu circulait depuis un an déjà. Seul Harry avait entendu la prophétie, seulement lui savait qu'il était l'«élu». Mais bon, si cela permettait de créer un espoir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit espoir... Alors pourquoi pas après tout?

Tous les trois s'avancèrent au milieu de la pièce toujours aussi chaleureuse qu'avant, accompagnés par les jeunes sorciers. Harry put commencer son discours sur les règles auxquelles les élèves devaient obéir, tel que, ne pas s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite, ne pas dépasser le couvre-feu de vingt et une heures, ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'autre mises en gardes car en tant que préfet il était dans l'obligeance de le faire. Même si Harry n'avait jamais respecté l'une d'entre elles, il se disait qu'il fallait bien les prévenir quand même, d'autant plus que le danger était dorénavant omniprésent. Après avoir fini son monologue insupportablement long et barbant, Harry put enfin libérer les pauvres premières années, terrifiés par les mises en garde du célèbre Harry Potter. Il était à présent vingt-deux heures passé et la modeste salle commune des Gryffondor n'était remplie que par très peu d'élèves. Parmi eux, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas étaient en train de s'amuser en jouant une partie de bataille explosive, Katie Bell terminait sa dissertation sur les propriétés du dictame et son commentaire sur la chance liquide en compagnie de Romilda Vane, qui elle ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux. Quelques deuxièmes et troisièmes années testant quelques articles provenant de la boutique de Fred et George, achetés sur le chemin de traverse, ainsi que Neville bouquinant tranquillement un livre, dans un des coins les plus sombres de la pièce, s'intitulant «Le guide complet sur les plantes rares : Mimbulus Mimbletonia.», Lavande Brown se tenait juste à côté de lui. Harry tendit l'oreille et pu entendre ce que Neville était en train de lui raconter.

\- C'est une plante très, très rare Lavande! Je ne pense même pas qu'il y en a une dans la serre de Poudlard. J'ai hâte d'en parler au professeur Chourave. Une de mes grandes tantes m'en a offert un jour, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance. Tu savais que cette plante ressemble à un cactus gris, avec des pustules en guise d'épines. Ces pustules sont un mécanisme défensif qui éjecte de l'Empestine quand on les touche !

\- Mais c'est génial Neville, tu es si brillant Neville ! cria Lavande – ce qui attira tous les regards sur elle -, apparemment très intéressée par cette plante ou par Neville qui sait. Et cette manière de répéter «Neville» deux fois… Depuis l'épisode du ministère, Neville avait lui aussi eu le droit à de nouvelles admiratrices, dont Lavande.

-Euh merci, répondit Neville quelque peu surpris par sa réaction excessive.

Harry se mit à rire silencieusement, imaginant Neville Londubat et Lavande Brown sortant ensemble et s'embrassant fougueusement comme Ron et Lavande l'an passé, même s'il avait toujours penser voir Neville et Luna comme un éventuel nouveau couple. Nos trois préfets prirent place devant la cheminée où les flammes dansaient comme lorsque Sirius venait leur parler en cachette, mais Harry savait très bien que cela ne serait plus possible désormais. Assis sur l'inconfortable fauteuil rouge et or, Harry, Ron et Ginny regardaient le foyer qui crachait des flammes juste devant eux. Ginny tremblait, non pas parce qu'elle avait froid mais de peur plutôt. Harry lui pris la main -sous le regard foudroyant de Ronald- et la regarda tendrement ce qui la calma quelques minutes après. Elle semblait visiblement inquiète, comme la plupart des gens en ce moment d'ailleurs, même s'ils faisaient comme si tout allait bien. Ses lèvres tremblait et Harry aurait voulu la prendre dans ces bras, la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser amoureusement... Mais avec Ron à côté de lui et Dean pas très loin, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Dean avait quand même était l'ex-petit ami de Ginny et Ron, bien qu'acceptant leur relation, il n'en restait pas moins possessif avec sa petite sœur.

\- Ginny, tu vas bien? demanda Harry, inquiet.

\- Oui ça va, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Harry.

Harry regarda une fois de plus Ginny, absolument pas convaincu par elle, et put déceler dans ces yeux, la même angoisse de tout à l'heure.

\- Ginny, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Je... Tu n'es pas inquiet pour Hermione? Commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Inquiet pour Hermione? Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle est devenue préfet en chef ! Qu'elle va devoir partager le même appartement avec Drago Malefoy. Harry, je sais très bien qu'Hermione ne se laisse pas faire, mais j'ai peur pour elle... Il est un mangemort et elle une...

\- Née moldue? Je sais, répondit calmement Harry. Mais Hermione est très intelligente, elle ne se laissera pas faire, moi aussi je la connais bien Ginny.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, et s'il lui faisait du mal ? Il n'a pas été très tendre avec elle depuis qu'ils sont à Poudlard...

\- Je ne lui laisserais pas ce plaisir à ce serpent ! rétorqua Harry, d'un ton plus énervé.

\- De toute façon, Hermione est pire qu'un serpent, une vraie anguille cette fille-là, moi je m'inquiète plus pour ce pauvre Malefoy, ajouta Ron d'un air enjoué, la bouche pleine de gâteaux qu'il sortait d'on ne sait où d'ailleurs, et qui avait le don d'énerver Ginny.

\- Ronald Weasley, il t'arrive de réfléchir parfois ! Drago est un mangemort pas un enfant de chœur, Hermione est en danger et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est cette stupide plaisanterie ! Et arrête de manger! En plus tu n'es même pas jaloux qu'elle soit avec Malefoy, hurla-t-elle en jetant tous les coussins qui étaient sur le canapé, sur Ron.

\- Mais calme-toi pauvre folle! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux qu'elle soit dans le même dortoir que Malefoy.

\- Laisses tomber Ron, tu as vraiment la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, c'est désespérant!

Elle lança un dernier regard noir à Ron qui lui était hébété, embrassa Harry puis partit se coucher dans le dortoir des filles.

Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient à rejoindre eux aussi leur dortoir respectifs lorsque une fumée bleuâtre apparut juste devant eux, après avoir traversé la fenêtre. Le patronus en forme de chat, celui de Minerva McGonagall, s'arrêta et annonça :

 _Le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour vous attend, vous Potter et Monsieur Ronald Weasley dans la salle de métamorphose au deuxième étage pour vous énoncer le testament d'Albus Dumbledore._

 _Vous devez impérativement vous présentez devant la salle, à 23h._

La fumée s'évapora et Harry, ainsi que Ron se demandaient pourquoi le ministre de la magie était à Poudlard et pourquoi ils devaient assister à la lecture du testament de Dumbledore. Harry regarda sa montre en or que Mrs et Mr Weasley lui avait offert pour son dix-septième anniversaire et remarqua qu'il était vingt-deux heures quarante.

Nos deux amis prirent la direction du portrait pour se rendre au deuxième étage.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Pansy Parkinson, Zabini Blaise et Millicent Bulstrode, les trois préfets de Serpentard, accompagnaient eux aussi les premières années dans leurs dortoirs se situant dans les cachots.

\- «Verus Sanguis !» Dit Blaise au portrait, et il coulissa vers la droite. Vraiment avoir un mot de passe pareil, cela ne peut être que des Serpentard, tellement fières de leur sang, leur «sang pur».

A la seule différence des Gryffondor, les trois serpents ne faisaient que l'éloge de leur maison et de leur directeur. Pansy quant à elle ne gêna pas pour parler du Prince des Serpentard, qui n'était d'autre que Drago Malefoy. Le plus beau, le plus intelligent mais aussi le plus méchant des élèves de Serpentard. Tout le monde le craignait à part peut-être Blaise et Théodore mais personne n'était assez courageux pour l'affronter, mais en même temps qui voudrait affronter une personne tant appréciée, admirée et crainte ?

Millicent se vantait d'avoir été plusieurs fois la petite amie de Drago, même si ce dernier avait rompu chaque fois avec elle le jour de son anniversaire ou lors de la saint Valentin. Pansy quant à elle se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise, peut-être parce que Drago ne dormirait plus dans les cachots mais dans une tour, et qui plus était, dans le même dortoir que Granger. Elle n'était jamais sortie avec Malefoy, même si un bon nombre de filles en rêvait. Ce n'est pas qu'elle fut laide ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, au contraire, Pansy était une élève douée, de bonne famille et très jolie mais elle avait toujours considéré Drago comme un grand frère, rien de plus ni de moins. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle prétendait. Après avoir eux aussi averti les élèves sur les dangers qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer, ils s'assirent devant la cheminée et discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit ayant une pensée pour leur ami.

Au même moment, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy avaient suivi le professeur Mc Gonagall dans son bureau pour écouter toutes les instructions qu'elle avait à leur donner. En tant que préfets en chefs, Hermione et Drago auraient beaucoup à faire durant l'année scolaire à Poudlard et la directrice leur énonça quelques règles à suivre. Contrairement aux autres préfets, les préfets en chef n'obéissaient pas aux mêmes règles. Le couvre-feu était à une heure du matin pour eux, contre vingt-trois heures pour les préfets. De plus, ils avaient le droit de donner une retenue aux élèves qui avaient commis tout type de fautes et ainsi de suite. Hermione n'était pas emballée par cette nouvelle règle, car à ce moment-là elle vit Drago esquisser un sourire malsain et elle savait qu'il ne se priverait pas pour donner un maximum de retenues aux élèves de Gryffondor. Après deux bonnes heures à blablater sur le règlement, la directrice libera enfin les deux préfets en chef. Drago passa devant Hermione et claqua la porte violement puis s'en alla dans son dortoir réservé aux préfets en chefs situé au sixième étage. Avant qu'Hermione ne franchisse la porte d'entrée du bureau, Mc Gonagall l'interpella et lui annonça que le ministre de la magie l'attendait dans la salle de métamorphose à vingt-trois heures, pour le testament de Dumbledore. Elle regarda l'énorme pendule suspendue au plafond et vit qu'il était précisément vingt-deux heures quarante. La jeune fille lâcha un long soupir, puis se dirigea en direction du grand escalier. Elle arpentait les couloirs pour se rendre au rendez-vous, au bout d'un moment elle croisa Harry et Ron dans les couloirs aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Décidément tu prends trop ton rôle à cœur Hermione, soupira Ron. Et toi? On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici?

\- Là n'est pas la question! Et si tu veux tout savoir, je me rends au deuxième étage.

\- Toi aussi? S'étonna Harry. Alors toi aussi tu dois voir le Ministre de la magie?

\- Oui, c'est bizarre qu'il veuille nous voir tous les trois, en plus à Poudlard. Il n'aurait pas pu nous voir dans le bureau du Professeur Mc Gonagall? Fait attention Harry, il voudra peut-être t'interroger sur ta relation entre toi et Dumbledore.

\- En effet c'est louche cette histoire, tu crois qu'il va nous renvoyer de l'école ou alors nous emmener au ministère? ajouta Ron.

\- De toute manière je ne lui dirais rien, je lui ai bien fait comprendre l'an dernier, allons-y, conclu Harry sans faire attention à ce que Ron venait de dire.

Nos trois amis arrivèrent à la salle, devant eux se tenait Rufus Scrimgeour qui leur fit un bref signe de tête en signe de salutation et adressa un regard particulièrement noir à Harry. La salle n'était pas très grande, juste assez pour pouvoir y contenir une dizaine de personnes. Les trois Gryffondor ainsi que Scrimgeour prirent place sur un fauteuil dans un coin, Harry, Ron et Hermione sur un, Scrimgeour sur un autre en face d'eux. Le ministre sortit un parchemin entouré d'un ruban rouge magique, d'une des poches de son long manteau bleu foncé en velours, qui d'ailleurs n'allait pas du tout avec son pantalon en soie jaune canari. Il déroula le parchemin puis annonça à haute voix:

\- Voici donc, je suis venu ici pour vous énoncer le testament de Monsieur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ancien directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, et fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix. En raison de la volonté d'Albus Dumbledore, je souhaite léguer mes quatre biens les plus précieux à Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jane Granger.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard de surprise.

\- Apparemment vous avez l'air surpris de savoir que Dumbledore ai pensé à vous pour son testament ? interrogea Scrimgeour.

\- Pas le moins du monde, assura Harry qui en réalité était très étonné par cette nouvelle.

\- Bien... A monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley, pour qu'il soit illuminé dans les moments de doutes et que l'espoir ne le quitte jamais je lui lègue mon précieux Déluminateur.

Le ministre tendit à Ron le déluminateur qui le regardait les yeux rempli de larmes.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi il vous a légué ceci? demanda le ministre de la magie.

\- Euh ben aucune idée, balbutia-t-il.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, vous n'étiez pas si proche de Dumbledore? ajouta Scrimgeour.

\- Euh, non... C'est plutôt Harry qui...

Hermione toussota et empêcha Ron de continuer, elle le regarda l'air de sous-entendre « Tais-toi ! Ne dis plus un mot!», mais le mal était déjà fait.

-Je vois... A Miss Hermione Jane Granger, je lui offre mon exemplaire des «Contes de Beedle le Barde» en espérant qu'ils soient à son goût et qu'elle puisse s'en instruire et qu'ils lui montre la bonne voie.

Il lui tendit un énorme livre très abîmé, un peu sale par endroit. Le livre paraissait avoir traversé tous les âges. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture et vit que le titre était en Runes, il n'avait jamais appris aux lires. Elle caressa le livre, aux reliefs fantastiques, entre ses mains et une larme vint s'abattre sur la couverture écaillée par endroit.

\- Pourquoi Monsieur Dumbledore vous a légué cet ouvrage? demanda Scrimgeour.

\- Il...Il savait que j'aimais lire, que c'est très important pour moi ... dit-elle en pleurant, ne pouvant cacher son émotion.

\- Mais pourquoi ce livre en particulier?

\- Je ne sais pas il pensait sans doute qu'il me plairait, ajouta Hermione en sanglotant.

Il détourna son regard pour le porter sur Harry. En le regardant fixement dans les yeux il poursuivit:

\- A monsieur Harry James Potter j'ai décidé de lui offrir le vif d'or qu'il a attrapé durant son premier match de Quiddich pour lui rappeler _la manière_ qui a fait que Gryffondor a remporté le match ce jour-là et lui rappeler ainsi l'importance de la persévérance et de la détermination. Je lui lègue enfin la noble épée de Godric Gryffondor grâce à laquelle il a pu sauver la vie de ses amis. Scrimgeour tendit la petite balle en or à Harry.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard encore plus surpris que tout à l'heure.

\- Voilà, je vous ai tout donné.

Harry le coupa :

\- Où est l'épée?

\- Elle ne vous appartient pas, Monsieur Potter.

\- L'épée appartient à Harry ! C'est lui qui a pu la retirer du choixpeau magique en deuxième année ! Et puis Dumbledore est mort depuis deux mois, alors pourquoi avons-nous la lecture du testament seulement aujourd'hui?! rétorqua Hermione en se levant de son siège.

\- Oui l'épée appartient à Harry ! ajouta Ron.

\- De toute façon, même si vous la vouliez je ne pourrais pas vous la donner.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? interrogea Harry.

\- Parce qu'elle a disparu, elle est introuvable. Et nous avons retardé la lecture du testament pour vérifier qu'aucuns objets illégaux ne seraient en votre possession! répondit Scrimgeour.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est interdit par la loi ! s'indigna alors Hermione.

\- J'ai tous les droits Miss Granger, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée.

Il se leva de son siège puis sortit de la salle sur Demande. Après s'être assurés qu'il était bien partit, Harry,Ron et Hermione sortirent eux aussi de la salle.

\- C'est bizarre que l'épée ai disparu... lança Ron.

\- Le plus bizarre c'est pourquoi Dumbledore m'a légué l'épée et ce vieux vif d'or, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a offert ça. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! se demanda Harry en colère.

\- Je vais étudier le livre, je l'ai feuilleté et j'ai vu qu'il était en Runes anciennes, peut-être qu'il y a une énigme à tout ça? Harry essaie d'ouvrir le vif d'or, je pense qu'il contient quelque chose, ajouta Hermione qui s'apprêtait à retourner dans ses appartements.

\- Oui sûrement. A demain, bonne nuit Hermione, répondit Harry.

Ron déposa ses lèvres sur les joues d'Hermione puis s'en alla avec Harry au dortoir des Gryffondor.

Hermione quant à elle, se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle arriva devant le portrait d'un vieil homme portant un monocle sur le visage.

\- Le mot de passe, chère demoiselle ? demanda le vieil homme.

\- « Diversae animae » répondit-elle d'une voix hautaine.

\- Très bien, jeune fille.

Le tableau coulissa vers la droite et Hermione entra.

La pièce était immensément grande et luxueuse, avec une grande cheminée au fond de la pièce. Deux grands canapés en cuir ayant l'air confortables, une grande bibliothèque, des lustres en fer forgé accrochés aux murs de la pièce, des tapisseries couvrant les murs, ainsi que des rideaux de couleur vert et argent. C'était surement Malefoy qui avait dû payer pour avoir un tel luxe.

Elle aperçue Drago Malefoy sur l'un des canapés en train de lire un livre – sûrement de magie noire-, elle le regarda quelques secondes puis s'en alla dans sa chambre située à droite. Elle déposa son exemplaire « Des contes de Beddle le Barde » sur une des chaises en fer forgée de son immense chambre, puis s'affala sur son lit épuisée par cette longue journée.

Elle ferma les yeux ne pensant plus qu'à déchiffrer le mystère de ses contes.

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre qui était à mes yeux nécessaires. L'action commence au chapitre 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Me voilà encore avec un nouveau chapitre, le troisième ! Il se passe enfin quelque chose ) (Excusez-moi pour ma lenteur mais j'aime faire languir les lecteurs niarkniark). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ce chapitre est aussi long que les autres mais se lit facilement (prenez à boire et à manger on ne sait jamais !). Laissez-moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (je sais c'est chiant mais ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour la suite).

Sur ce, trêve de blablatage (ça se dit au moins ?) et bonne lecture !

Méfaits accomplis

Nox xxxx

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'accident

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de très bonne heure, précisément à six heures et demie du matin. Sa chambre baignait dans le noir complet, le soleil ne s'étant pas encore réveillé. Elle resta assise dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts ne pouvant distinguer que des formes imprécises - durant une bonne trentaine de minutes- se rappelant les évènements de la veille. Bizarrement, Scrimgeour les avaient quitté un peu trop vite à son goût, pas que sa compagnie lui fasse plaisir – loin de la – mais elle avait pensé qu'il profiterait de cette occasion d'être à Poudlard pour interroger Harry sur la mort de Dumbledore et sur la prophétie. De plus il avait l'air très pressé de s'en aller, lui qui d'habitude prenait tout son temps pour expliquer, ne serait-ce même, la chose la plus futile qui soit. Elle se demandait pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore lui avait légué les Contes de Beedle le Barde. Hermione avait été très touchée par ce geste mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se poser des questions, après tout ce cadeau était étrange. Enfin, elle se leva de son lit, caressa au passage son livre d'or écaillé par endroit puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle entra, qu'elle fut sa surprise de voir que la salle de bain était nettement plus grande et plus belle que celle des préfets située au cinquième étage. Elle était composée de trois immenses fenêtres, d'un robinet géant et au milieu - ce n'était pas une sirène qui était assise sur un rocher mais - une magnifique jeune femme, ayant les oreilles un peu pointues et des cheveux d'un blond foncé. Elle regardait au loin, comme si elle attendait la venue d'un être cher à son cœur. La femme paraissait extrêmement jeune mais elle dégageait comme une certaine sagesse, son visage était d'une pâleur de craie, comme si elle était malade ou bien qu'elle avait pleuré sans ne jamais s'arrêter. Ce qui attira tout de suite l'attention d'Hermione, c'était que cette femme pleurait. Elle arborait un joli sourire tout en essuyant délicatement ses yeux marron remplis de larmes. Cette femme aux oreilles pointues rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Hermione, mais ne se rappelant plus de la personne en question, elle décida d'abandonner cette pensée et de prendre un bon bain chaud dans l'immense baignoire d'or. Elle esquissa un sourire heureux puis se prélassa une bonne heure dans l'eau chaude qui sentait subtilement l'orchidée, le parfum préféré d'Hermione. L'odeur avait envahie l'appartement de nos deux jeunes préfets, et de ce fait, Drago se réveilla, de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur, on ne saurait le dire. La jeune préfète-en-chef enfila sa robe de sorcière noire et rouge, puis épingla sur sa poitrine son insigne de préfet rouge et or où on pouvait apercevoir le majestueux lion de Gryffondor. L'insigne était un peu plus gros et plus lourd que ceux des préfets lambda.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle croisa malheureusement pour elle, Drago, encore plus pale que l'an passé, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon en soie noire, qui la regardait d'un air de dégoût, comme d'habitude depuis six ans déjà. Elle lui lança un regard noir et hautain puis sortit de la salle visiblement énervée. Elle tenta de contenir sa colère car Hermione se disait qu'elle allait devoir partager son dortoir avec lui, même s'ils avaient envie de s'étrangler -façon de parler- à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Elle descendit les escaliers, réprimandant quelques élèves au passage en leur confisquant leur boules puantes et leur bombabouses restantes, les autres ayant explosé sur la tête des élèves qui étaient un train de se plaindre un peu plus bas.

Enfin elle arriva devant la grande salle, essayant d'apercevoir ses amis. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient assis un peu plus loin, visiblement en train de discuter ou plutôt en train de se disputer. Ron avait les oreilles d'un rouge vif, ce qui d'habitude n'annonçait rien de bon, et Ginny avait les sourcils tellement froncé qu'on aurait eu l'impression qu'ils allaient s'enfoncés dans son visage.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'assis sans se faire remarquer.

– Bonjour tout le monde, commença-t-elle.

– J'embrasse qui je veux et quand je veux Ron ! Harry est mon petit ami, tu devras t'y faire, que ça te plaise ou non ! Cracha Ginny à la figure de Ron, visiblement prête à exploser.

– Tu es ma sœur ! Tu crois que j'ai envie que tout le monde te vois embrasser Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de toi?! répondit vivement Ron.

– Mais d'où tu sors Ron? Tu viens du Moyen-âge ou quoi? s'indigna Ginny.

– Arrêter tous les deux, cal... tenta désespérément Harry, mais il se fit aussitôt couper par Ginny qui n'en avait pas fini avec Ron.

– Et depuis quand je dois faire attention à ce que pense les gens Ron ?! Tu n'avanceras jamais comme ça. Laisses-moi faire ma vie et occupe-toi de la tienne, pauvre imbécile ! Monsieur n'a eu une seule petite amie dans vie -si on peut appeler sa une petite amie- et il se permet de donner des leçons ! Persifla-t-elle en haussant la voix de plus en plus forte à chaque mot et en rejetant sa crinière rouge flamboyante dans son dos.

– Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, gamine ! lança Ron qui avait à présent le visage aussi rouge que s'il était en train de s'étouffer avec un filet du diable, et prêt à exploser comme s'il était un chaudron en ébullition.

Il commença à lever sa baguette pour envoyer un sort à sa sœur mais Hermione ne pouvant plus supporter ce vacarme se leva d'un bond puis dit :

– STOP ! J'EN AI ASSEZ ! CA FAIT DIX MINUTES QUE JE SUIS LA ET FRANCHEMENT JE SUIS INDIGNEE PAR VOTRE COMPORTEMENT ! VOUS ETES PREFETS BON SANG ! ALORS ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE VOUS DISPUTEZ COMME DES ENFANTS ! VOUS ETES CENSÉS MONTRER L'EXEMPLE! hurla-t-elle alors.

– Bonjour Hermione, dirent les trois préfets en même temps.

– Excuses-nous Hermione, mais tu sais comme moi que Ron exagère beaucoup trop ! dit Ginny sur un ton accusateur.

– Oh que oui, ça je le sais très bien, dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Ron.

– Alors comment tu te sens Hermione? demanda Ginny qui avait précipitamment mis de côté sa dispute avec Ron.

– Très bien, merci. L'appartement des préfets en chefs est magnifique ! Et toi, ça va?

– Oui ça peut aller. Malefoy ne t'embête pas? demanda-t-elle l'air un peu inquiet.

– Non, pas encore du moins. En tout cas je ne me laisserais pas faire !

– Ca me soulage de t'entendre dire ça Hermione, répondit Ginny en souriant légèrement.

Assieds-toi Hermione, le professeur McGonagall va nous distribuer nos emplois du temps.

– J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas aussi chargés que ceux de l'an dernier ! En plus on aura d'autant plus de travail vu que nous sommes préfets, murmura Ron.

_– Je n'en suis pas si sûr ... ajouta Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança le long des tables en distribuant à chaque élève leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Elle arriva enfin à l'endroit où étaient assis Harry,Hermione,Ron et Ginny.

– C'est une blague !? On a quatre heures de défense contre les forces du mal avec Rogue, aujourd'hui ! hurla Ron complètement choqué et énervé. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers lui et le regarda furieusement puis elle repartit, distribuant aux autres élèves leurs emplois du temps.

– On commence l'année avec Rogue ! On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! ajouta Harry d'un air faussement joyeux.

– Ne vous plaignez pas trop. Votre emploi du temps n'est pas trop chargé, vous pourrez utiliser votre temps libre pour faire sérieusement vos devoirs, suggéra Hermione en insistant bien sur le mot « Sérieusement».

– Mais oui bien sûr ! dit alors Ron sur un ton ironique.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir puis regarda en direction de Ginny.

– Alors ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny.

– C'est une catastrophe ! Je n'ai que des doubles cours ! Je n'aurais jamais le temps de finir mes devoirs, de m'entraîner pour le Quiddich et de réviser pour mes ASPIC! C'est encore pire que lorsque je passais mes BUSE ! Se lamenta Ginny.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, si tu veux je pourrais t'expliquer ce que tu ne comprends pas, proposa-t-elle à Ginny.

– Oh, merci Hermione ! Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai cours de potion avec Slughorn, à plus tard.

Ginny s'en alla à toute vitesse à son cours de potion après avoir embrassé longuement Harry. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent alors à leur cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. L'idée d'avoir cours avec Rogue pendant quatre heures ne les enchantèrent pas du tout. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la salle où quelques Gryffondor d'un côté et Serpentard de l'autre étaient adossés contre le mur et se regardaient d'un œil noir. Une telle tension régnait dans l'air que Ron se sentit trembler tout à coup. Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gorilles aussi bêtes que des trolls, riaient bruyamment avec Pansy Parkinson qui elle gloussait comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de sa bande de serpents. Apparemment quelque chose de «drôle» les faisaient rire. Mais quoi?

– Pourquoi ils rigolent comme ça ces trois imbéciles ?! murmura Ron, pour que seuls, Harry et Hermione puissent l'entendre.

– Aucune idée, répondit Harry.

– Je crois savoir pourquoi, ajouta Hermione en ayant l'air de s'énerver.

Ginny apparut aux côtés de Katie Bell, cette dernière avait les cheveux vert pomme et des sourcils énormes. Les trois Serpentard, avaient étés rejoints par Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy. Maintenant ils riaient tous bruyamment comme des idiots sauf Drago qui avait la même expression sur le visage qu'en sixième année, pensif et torturé.

– Ginny que fais-tu ici? Tu n'étais pas censée avoir cours de potion? Comment se fait-il que tu sois là Katie? Tu n'étais pas censée quitter Poudlard à la fin de ta septième année ? demanda Hermione.

– J'étais en train d'aller à mon cours lorsque j'ai vu Katie dans les couloirs, elle m'a dit que c'est Pansy Parkinson qui lui a lancé ce sort, j'ai essayé de l'annuler mais je n'ai pu enlever que quelques trucs, répondit Ginny.

– Je m'en charge, ajouta Hermione. Elle dirigea sa baguette sur le visage de Katie, en un instant elle était redevenue normale.

– Merci beaucoup Hermione ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, tu es vraiment la meilleure en contre sorts, dit alors Katie soulagée d'être redevenue elle-même. En fait, tu te rappelles de l'an passé, Hermione. J'ai passé pratiquement toute l'année à St Mangouste et à cause de ça je suis obligée de refaire ma dernière année.

– Mais ce n'est rien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, c'est vraiment dommage que tu sois obligée de rester ici, ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Par contre j'ai deux mots à dire à cette Parkinson !

Hermione s'avança vers la bande de Serpentards qui étaient toujours en train de hurler de rire. Elle respira un bon coup pour contenir sa colère puis lança:

– Dix points de moins pour Serpentard, Parkinson !

Les serpentard s'arrêtèrent tout de suite de rire, et regardèrent Hermione méchamment.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi, Granger ?! demanda Pansy sur un ton de défi.

– Tout simplement parce que tu as lancé un sortilège à Katie Bell, répondit Hermione sur un ton neutre.

– Et alors? On a bien le droit de lancer des sorts, on est dans une école de magie ici, je crois... dit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus stupide.

– Et alors?! On ne sert jamais de la métamorphose comme punition, le professeur McGonagall nous la toujours dit ! Mais bien sûr, tu devais être trop occupée à te dandiner et à glousser, pour les beaux yeux de Malefoy, alors que tout le monde sait que tu changes de petit ami comme de chemises, au lieu d'écouter le cours, dit-elle d'un air hautain. Hermione avait dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir et se trouva quelque peu ridicule.

Pansy allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Drago Malefoy s'avança et se plaça juste devant Hermione, il la fixait droit dans les yeux, et elle dû relever la tête pour voir son visage.

– Je te conseille d'arrêter de chercher Pansy, Granger ! dit-il très calmement mais sur un ton ferme.

– Je te signale que je suis préfète-en-chef Malefoy ! répondit-elle en sentant la fureur monter en elle.

– Cela ne te donne pas tous les droits, et je suis le préfet-en-chef ! Tu devrais apprendre à respecter tes supérieurs! Cracha-t-il au visage de la jeune Gryffondor.

– Mes supérieurs?! De toute manière je n'étais pas en train de punir Parkinson pour des raisons complètement futiles! Elle a lancer un sortilège à quelqu'un dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, or il est interdit de lancer des sorts à quelqu'un et quelle qu'en soit la raison. De plus elle a fait preuve d'insolence envers un préfet-en-chef, donc arrête de chercher des excuses à Parkinson, elle est inexcusable ! rétorqua Hermione - en poussant Drago - d'un ton accusateur ce qui arracha une grimace à ce dernier.

– Ne t'avise pas de me toucher sale sang de bourbe ! Cracha-t-il au visage de la jeune préfète. Il était réellement dégoûté qu'elle l'ait poussé.

Ron s'approcha de Malefoy pour lui mettre son poing en plein visage. Il avait osé insulter Hermione de Sang de Bourbe, alors qu'il n'était qu'un sale mangemort, un traître. Mais, au moment où la main de Ron aller percuter de plein fouet le visage du Serpentard, il sentit que quelqu'un l'avait arrêté.

– Hermione ! Lâches-moi !

_– Non Ron ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, murmura-t-elle pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

– Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Malefoy ! hurla Ron en entrant dans la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

– Tu me fais peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Weasley? Notre roi ? répondit ce dernier d'un air narquois, qui était juste derrière lui.

Les élèves prirent place dans la salle qui était aussi sombre que la salle de potion ,éclairée d'un seul lustre en fer, et qui sentait la même odeur de bombabouse, de renfermé et de vieux meubles pourris. Hermione s'assis à la même table que celle de Harry et Ron. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard le professeur Rogue entra enfin dans la pièce, ordonnant aux élèves de faire le silence, ce qui se fit sans plus attendre.

– Bonjour chers élèves j'espère que vous avez fait tous les devoirs que je vous avais demandé pendant vos vacances, commença Rogue d'une voix mielleuse et légèrement narquoise. Toujours d'apparence négligée, mince, avec les cheveux noirs et gras tombant en rideaux sur son visage, il fixait Harry comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose de grave. En revanche Harry serrait les points pour ne pas s'emporter et lancer délibérément un sortilège Doloris à ce traître qui avait tué Dumbledore.

Les élèves posèrent sur leur table une montagne de parchemins. Ils avaient dus travailler tout l'été pour terminer leurs devoirs.

– Bien, dit-il en agitant sa baguette pour que tous les parchemins des élèves viennent se mettre sur son bureau.

Interrogation écrite ! annonça-t-il.

– Super, première heure de cours et déjà on a un contrôle, marmonna Harry.

Trois heures après, Rogue ramassa les copies des élèves puis dit :

– Pour la dernière heure qu'il nous reste de la journée, reprit-il, nous allons nous entraîner à jeter des sortilèges de défense, dans des duels de cinq minutes maximum par deux, pour voir si vous avez retenu quelque chose, même si j'en doute profondément. Inutile de vous dire que c'est moi qui ferais les duos. Aussi vous n'avez pas le droit de prononcer votre sortilège ! Entre autres, vous devez utiliser les sortilèges non verbaux. Pour commencer Milicent Bulstrode et Brown Lavande veuillez-vous approcher. Ces petits duel vous donnerons une note à la fin donc appliquez-vous !

Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, sept duels sur les huit étaient terminés. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson. Toutes deux s'avancèrent sur la piste de duel, elles se regardaient d'un œil noir.

– A trois vous lancerez vos sortilèges mais attention, vous ne pouvez pas les énoncer à voix haute! Prêt ? Un, deux...

Mais avant que le professeur Rogue ai le temps de dire trois, Pansy dirigea sa baguette sur Hermione et cria à plein poumon :

– STUPEFIX !

Hermione se retrouva à terre, elle gémissait parce qu'elle avait été prise par surprise.

– Bravo miss Parkinson ! Vingt points pour Serpentard, dit le professeur Rogue.

– Bravo miss Parkinson ?! Vingt points pour Serpentard?! murmura Hermione qui se relevait avec difficulté. Elle a prononcé le sortilège à voix haute alors que vous nous avez ordonné d'utiliser des sortilèges non verbaux ! C'est inadmissible ! rétorqua Hermione, dégoûtée et indignée par le comportement du professeur Rogue qui avait toujours fait du favoritisme pour ces élèves de Serpentard.

– Ne sois pas jalouse Granger ! Je suis plus forte que toi admet le. Tu sais miss-je-sais-tout, tu n'es pas la seule qui sache lancer des sortilèges ! répondit Pansy en ricanant bêtement.

– Plus forte que moi? Je ne crois pas ! Tu n'as même pas attendu que le professeur dise trois !

\- Lashlabask! Lança précipitamment Hermione sur Pansy.

Pansy qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir vu projetée à l'autre bout de la salle et atterrit sur les fesses, ce qui déclencha des rires du côté des Gryffondor et Hermione esquissa un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Miss Granger vous avez gagné une semaine de retenue pour votre insolence et aussi pour avoir lancer un sortilège à Miss Parkinson qui n'était pas prête, ajouta Rogue sur un ton monocorde.

– C'est injuste ! Elle a fait pareil avec moi ! protesta Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

– Bien fait pour toi sale sang de bourbe ! répondit Pansy qui avait les cheveux en bataille et sa robe de sorcière déchirée.

Hermione n'avait pas vu, ni entendu le coup venir. Tout d'un coup tout lui sembla confus, comme si elle oscillait entre le rêve et la réalité, elle était étendue par terre, elle entendait des cris se proférer dans la salle mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles les entendaient, soudain une douleur aiguë la frappa et elle cria. Elle cria de toutes ses forces, du sang coulait de sa bouche et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, qui étaient devenues aussi blanches que la neige. Elle avait mal, recroquevillée par terre, elle ne pensait qu'a une chose, que cela s'arrête, qu'on l'achève.

– Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui ! Sortez d'ici tout de suite ! Que quelqu'un emmène Miss Granger à l'infirmerie, annonça le professeur Rogue.

Elle vit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, puis Hermione sentit des bras sous son dos, quelqu'un était en train de la soulever. Mais qui? Elle entendit des murmures dans la salle, tout ce qu'elle aperçut, c'est un visage pâle et maigre, et deux perles grises qui la regardait.

Ensuite plus rien, le néant.

* * *

Pansy rigolait intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il le savoir? Tout simplement par Legilimancie. Il pouvait percevoir la moindre pensée, mais ce qu'il vit le fit frémir. Il savait quel sort elle allait lui lancer mais il ne pouvait rien faire, pas maintenant en tout cas. Et puis pourquoi s'inquiéter pour elle? Ce n'était qu'un sang de bourbe après tout, lui qui la détestait tant. Cette fille à tout pour le faire vomir, pour le dégoûter, cette abominable miss-je-sais-tout. Il la vit s'effondrer à terre et hurler de douleur, il la regardait sans sourciller, sans aucune expression, le vide total. Il ressentait de la pitié? Non, pas du tout. Plus du dégoût.

Drago entendait des cris de terreur s'élever dans la salle.

– Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui ! Sortez d'ici tout de suite ! Que quelqu'un emmène Miss Granger à l'infirmerie, annonça le professeur Rogue.

Sans même réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il entendait certains élèves murmurer des choses, mais il s'en fichait royalement.

– Ou vas-tu comme ça Malefoy? demanda Ron, énervé.

– Cela se voit non ? J'emmène Granger à l'infirmerie, répondit Malfoy sur un ton neutre.

– Tu l'emmènes à l'infirmerie?! Je croyais que ça te dégoûtait de toucher « un sang impur », rétorqua Ron qui avait les oreilles rouges vif.

– Ne te méprend pas, je l'accompagne parce que c'est mon devoir en tant que préfet, crois moi, j'ai envie de vomir, dit-il d'un air froid.

Malefoy pris le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pleins d'élèves l'avait observé pendant qu'il la portait. C'est vrai que c'était étrange, un Malefoy, un sang pur, le prince des Serpentard en train de porter un sang de bourbe ! Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie et déposa Hermione sur un lit, il la regarda pendant un instant puis il sourit et dit :

– Tu es trop faible, si tu savais...

Puis il s'en alla, la laissant seule.

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi? Je le trouve assez mal écrit :/ enfin bref...

Dites moi ! Ne soyez pas trop méchant s'il vous plait ^^"

Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! Me voilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre! Dans celui-ci il commence à se passer des choses, et l'intrigue de l'histoire apparaît enfin ;)

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage, cela me ferait plaisir et m'aiderait notamment pour écrire la suite !

Bonne lecture

Méfaits accomplis

nox xx

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Les fantômes du passé

« Tu es trop faible, si tu savais... »

Ces quelques mots résonnaient à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, tout était flou dans son esprit, embrouillé, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de réfléchir ou de se réveiller, comme si elle était prisonnière d'un affreux cauchemar duquel elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'échapper.

Elle avança, tentant de déceler quelque chose parmi l'unique brume qui s'offrait à elle. Hermione se mit à marcher, encore et encore. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps elle parcourait ce brouillard inquiétant. Enfin au bout d'un certain moment, alors qu'elle commençait à perdre patience, la jeune Gryffondor se heurta à quelque chose de plat et de dur qui la fit vaciller en arrière. Face à elle, une porte. Hésitante, elle se demanda où est-ce qu'elle pouvait se trouver, et que faisait cette porte ici même. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune autre issue, elle se décida à l'ouvrir. Tout à coup, elle se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard. Cependant bien différent de celui qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent. Le saule cogneur n'était plus là, et les élèves qu'elle apercevait avaient tous des comportements bizarres. La plupart marchaient très vite, scrutant du regard le moindre recoin, visiblement paniqués. L'ambiance paraissait très hostile, comme si tout le monde cherchait à fuir quelqu'un ou bien quelque chose.

Sans trop réfléchir elle continua son chemin, traversa le hall d'entrée pratiquement désert puis arriva non loin d'un arbre où se tenaient à son pied deux jeunes élèves qui étaient assis. Peut-être était-ce Harry et Ron? Ils avaient toujours l'habitude de venir faire leurs devoirs dans le parc quand le temps le leur permettait, sauf que là, il fallait se l'avouer, il faisait un peu froid. La jeune fille s'approcha de plus en plus, lorsqu'elle fut à une certaine distance pour pouvoir entendre les deux jeunes gens, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Harry et Ron qui étaient assis, mais un jeune homme au visage assez séduisant, avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux bleus pur comme l'océan. Il tenait dans une main sa baguette magique - étrange tout de même - et dans l'autre une sorte de lettre. A ses côtés, une jeune fille très jolie - aux cheveux mi- longs et châtains, vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard et portant un bandeau dans les cheveux - avait l'air grave. Hermione put apercevoir qu'elle avait les yeux noisette. Le jeune homme et la jeune femme devaient avoir seize, dix-sept ans tout au plus.

Instinctivement, Hermione se cacha derrière un arbre pour pouvoir les observer. Son geste l'étonna quelque peu mais c'était, comment dire, instinctif... Le temps sembla s'accélérer autour d'Hermione, les gens marchaient à toute allure et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer? Hermione commença à s'inquiéter d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais vu les deux élèves au pied de l'arbre. En observant bien, elle n'avait jamais vu non plus les autres élèves qui marchaient à toute allure. Les deux jeunes gens étaient toujours là, mais cette fois ci, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. La jeune femme pris la parole en premier :

\- Je suis désolée qu'il n'ait pas accepté, je sais que c'était ton vœu le plus cher... Mais comprends-le, il ne pouvait pas te laisser ici, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait de faire paraître normal, mais Hermione sentit la peur dans ses paroles.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais m'arranger, je vais aller à l'endroit habituel, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas chez moi? Mes parents seront ravis de... commença-t-elle mais celui la coupa.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Que diraient ceux de ma maison? Je te rappel que tu as...

\- Pourquoi cela a autant d'importance pour toi?! dit-elle sur le ton de la colère. Aurais-tu honte de fréquenter une Gryffondor ?

\- Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment idiot, répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire plein de charme.

\- Tu vas me protéger n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre d'être une des prochaines... dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait inquiète et où on pouvait déceler une peur grandissante.

\- Tu sais très bien que... commença le jeune homme.

\- Promets le moi, coupa-t-elle.

\- Jane, je te fais la promesse de t'aimer et de te protéger à tout jamais, je ne lui laisserais jamais l'occasion de te faire du mal. Tu m'es trop précieuse, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix extrêmement irrésistible.

Ainsi elle s'appelait Jane. Le décor changea aussitôt. Elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme ainsi que la jeune fille qui s'appelait Jane, se trouvaient ici encore une fois assis à une table rempli de bouquins que la jeune Gryffondor aurait aimé feuilleter. Hermione se cacha une fois de plus derrière une rangée de livre. Le regard de Jane paraissait grave, et une fois encore, elle prit la parole en premier :

\- J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire... commença-t-elle sur un ton grave.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère? répondit le jeune homme qui commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

\- J... je m'en suis rendue compte depuis un certain temps mais je ne savais comment te le dire... Je...

Avant qu'Hermione ne sache ce que Jane avait à dire, le décor changea et elle se retrouva dans une maison inconnue qui lui semblait étrangement familière. Cette fois ci Hermione aperçue Jane qui se tenait debout, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le jeune garçon qu'Hermione avait vu auparavant était en face d'elle, sa baguette magique pointée sur elle.

\- Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me faire du mal! Je t'ai cru, l'idiote que je fus, cracha-t-elle au visage de ce dernier qui paraissait avoir vieilli de quelques années mais n'en restait pas moins tout aussi séduisant qu'auparavant.

\- C'est pour notre bien à tous les deux Jane... Comprends moi, elle va nous détruire, je l'ai vu, répondit-il sur un ton calme.

\- Jamais je ne te laisserais ce plaisir, c'était toi depuis le début... Dumbledore m'a tout dit, il se méfiait de toi depuis le début mais moi j'ai voulu te croire parce que... Quand je pense que j'ai était assez stupide pour me laisser berner par de si belles paroles... murmura-t-elle à voix basse mais parfaitement audible pour le jeune homme ainsi qu'Hermione.

\- Jane, je t'aime tu sais, laisses moi la tuer et ensuite nous pourrons partir tous les deux, dit-il sur un ton le plus neutre qu'il soit.

\- Tu me déçois, et saches qu'elle n'est plus ici, elle se trouve là où tu ne pourras pas la trouver, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de défi mais elle ne put empêcher les grosses larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues.

\- Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

A ces mots le visage du jeune homme se durcit, il était en proie à une immense colère mais bizarrement il avait un regard triste, vide. Hermione aurait voulu crier, elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, c'est comme si elle avait été pétrifiée. Elle vit Jane fermer les yeux et prononcer quelques paroles qu'elle ne put entendre. Il lui lança plusieurs doloris. Hermione vit la jeune femme se tordre sur le sol en poussant des hurlements, de plus en plus déchirants au fur et à mesure. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle à ce point?! S'il comptait la tuer, pourquoi la faire souffrir? Lorsque Jane fut incapable de prononcer un mot ni même de sortir un son de sa bouche il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur elle et prononça la formule funeste:

-Avada Kedavra!

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se leva en sursaut. Pleins de questions trônaient dans sa tête. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer, ses souvenirs étaient en train de se dissiper. Hermione tentait de se remémorer le rêve. Étais-ce simplement un rêve ou la réalité? Cela paraissait tellement réel. Prise d'une total panique elle se mit à pleurer comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fais. Elle se rappelait du visage de la jeune femme -Jade?- puis d'un éclair de lumière verte. C'était horrible. Hermione avait plaqué ses mains des deux côtés de son visage, elle pleurait silencieusement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange en voyant les deux jeunes gens.

\- Pauvre jeune fille, pauvre jeune fille... dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Tu te parles à toi-même Granger, à ce que je vois ! dit une voix traînante qu'Hermione reconnue aussitôt.

\- Malefoy ?! Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici? Dit-elle en relevant brusquement la tête.

Il était adossé au mur, face à elle, la regardant de haut.

\- Tu pleures? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque ce qui étonna Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Tu comptes aller voir tout le monde pour dire que je pleure dans mon sommeil? répliqua-t-elle sur un ton froid tout en séchant ses larmes.

\- Tu as raison, je m'en fiche complètement ! C'était pour te dire que le professeur Rogue t'as donné une semaine de retenue et c'est moi qui aura le droit de choisir tes punitions, dit-il avec un rictus sur les lèvres et en ayant repris son habituel air narquois.

\- Comment? C'est une blague j'espère ! Une semaine de retenue?!

\- Je ne mens pas, tiens c'est la lettre « officielle », tu ne sais vraiment pas te tenir Granger, et fait attention à ne pas me toucher je viens de me laver, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Hermione prit la lettre mais ne l'ouvrit pas, elle savait que l'expression de son visage en la lisant donnerait à Drago une entière satisfaction. Il s'empresserait d'aller l'imiter devant toute sa bande de Serpentard.

\- Parkinson à eu une retenue au moins? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le professeur Rogue, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe, a estimé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de punir Miss Parkinson.

\- Que... J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Toujours ce foutu favoritisme ! C'est cette bécasse qui l'a cherché, dit-elle en dissimulant sa colère. « Miss Parkinson », espèce de crétin! Elle ressemble plus à un bulldog qu'à une miss...

\- Ne t'avise pas d'insulter Pansy une nouvelle fois, espèce de sale sang de bourbe ! Cracha-t-il au visage de la jeune fille.

Hermione allait répliquer mais madame Pomfresh surgit tout à coup de son bureau.

\- Allez, du balai petit ingrat ! Cette jeune demoiselle à besoin de repos! Dehors et tout de suite.

En l'occurrence Madame Pomfresh avait sûrement entendu l'insulte proférée à l'insu d'Hermione. Pour elle s'était comme si on lui enfoncait un poignard en plein cœur. Même après toutes ses années, elle n'arrivait pas à ignorer Malefoy lorsqu'il l'insultait de Sang de bourbe.

Drago se contenta d'un regard méprisable envers l'infirmière de l'école ainsi qu'Hermione, puis il sortit de l'infirmerie.

\- Petit voyou ! dit-elle en regardant par la porte que Drago avait emprunté. Ensuite elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui emmena une boisson toute fumante. La préparation avait une couleur rouge sang et une odeur assez répulsive. Lorsqu'elle retourna à son bureau, Hermione put l'entendre murmurer des mots tels que « les jeunes », « de nos jours », « plus aucun respect »...etc.

Lorsqu'Hermione fut certaine qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les parages, elle ouvrit la lettre et la lut à voix basse :

 _Mlle Hermione Granger, préfet en chef, de la maison Gryffondor, a outrepassé ses limites au cours de défense contre les forces du mal le vendredi 5 septembre à 14h30 en infligent délibérément un sortilège à Miss Pansy Parkinson, qui a été blessée, sans que cette dernière ne sois prête à riposter. Elle écopera d'une semaine de punition, sous la surveillance de - Hermione sembla s'étouffer dans sa propre bave- Monsieur Drago Malfoy, préfet en chef, de la maison Serpentard._

 _Les punitions auront lieu à partir de lundi à 23h, jusqu'à une durée non limitée._

 _Le professeur Rogue._

C'était forcément un cauchemar. Comment pouvait-elle avoir une semaine de punition en compagnie de Malfoy?! C'était injuste, beaucoup trop injuste. Hermione ferait cette semaine de punition mais elle se promit qu'elle se vengerait de Rogue, de Malfoy et de tous ces idiots de serpents. Elle redoutait tout de même les punitions que Malfoy allait lui donner... Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir réfléchis à toutes sortes de vengeances toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, Hermione but le liquide fumant d'aspect rougeâtre, -qui avait d'ailleurs bon goût- puis elle tomba de fatigue et s'endormit. Son répit fut de courte durée. Elle sentit qu'on la secouait. Elle se réveilla péniblement puis vit en face d'elle le professeur Mcgonagall, ayant les lèvres pincées.

Hermione savait qu'elle était en colère...

\- Bonsoir Miss Granger, dit-elle toujours les lèvres pincées.

\- Bonsoir professeur, répondit cette dernière en évitant soigneusement son regard.

\- Vous savez sûrement pourquoi je suis ici? demanda la directrice.

\- Je suis désolée professeur, c'était un accident, je... commença-t-elle.

\- De quoi me parlez-vous? C'est vous la victime dans cette histoire! Je suis inquiète voilà tout.

Hermione sembla surprise mais ne le montra pas.

\- Inquiète? Pourquoi?

\- Miss Granger, faites attention à vous... j'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose de louche. Si vous voyez quelque chose d'anormal venez immédiatement m'en parler dans mon bureau.

\- Mais je suis concernée? Le professeur Rogue a été injuste avec moi comme d'habitude, il ne faut pas en faire toute une histoire.

\- Miss Granger faites-moi confiance, dit-elle en se levant pour prendre congé. Surveillez monsieur Malefoy aussi... Au revoir.

Madame Pomefresh apparut aussitôt en portant un plateau dans ses mains, elle le déposa sur la table de chevet puis s'en retourna à son bureau. Hermione prit le plateau qui contenait une assiette rempli de pomme de terre et de goulasch, une carafe remplie de jus de citrouille, des petits pains ainsi qu'un bon morceau de tarte à la mêlasse. Elle commença à manger lorsqu' Harry et Ron apparurent à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Ils se précipitèrent vers son lit.

\- Hermione, comment vas-tu? lui demanda Harry inquiet.

\- Je vais très bien Harry, dit-elle en posant sa cuillère en or.

\- On ne dirait pas, ajouta Ron.

\- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre... ajouta-t-elle.

Elle entreprit de leur faire un résumé complet de son rêve, enfin des quelques souvenirs qui lui restait. Lorsque son récit fut terminé, Harry et Ron affichaient des regards perplexes.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter face à leur expression.

\- Tu ne connais vraiment pas les deux personnes qui étaient présentes dans ton rêve ? ajouta Harry.

\- Non, pas le moins du monde, à quoi tu penses Harry?

\- Rien de bien important, quand est-ce que tu sors de l'infirmerie? demanda ce dernier.

\- Aucune idée, je pense y rester jusqu'à demain puis je reviendrais lundi pour les cours. Il n'est pas question que je rate mon cours d'arithmancie. Au fait Malefoy est venu tout à l'heure.

Ron qui avait bu dans le gobelet d'Hermione s'étouffa avec le jus de citrouille.

\- Alors c'était là qu'il était?! Il ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère? demanda Ron, les oreilles rouges vifs, en signe de colère.

\- Euh non je ne pense pas, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Il a disparu tout l'après-midi ! Tous les Serpentard le cherchaient... Pourquoi il est venu? Ajouta Harry.

\- Pour me donner la lettre de Rogue. Elle montra du doigt la lettre posée sur le lit.

Harry s'empressa de la lire à voix haute et ne put empêcher la fureur monter en lui.

\- Vieux serpent ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça? A quoi il joue? Bon sang... Hermione fait très attention - il paraissait inquiet comme Mcgonagall- à Malfoy.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, il ne peut rien me faire, ajouta-t-elle pour le rassurer et se rassurer elle aussi. Contentes toi de trouver des informations sur les horcruxes, ne t'occupes pas du reste.

\- J'espère que tu as raison... Prend soin de toi, si Malefoy tente quelque chose prévient nous...

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Il devait être approximativement six heures du matin. Elle se hâta de rejoindre ses appartements qu'elle partageait, à son plus grand désarrois, avec Malefoy. Elle remonta les escaliers, passa par le portrait fou du 4ème étage, se retrouva nez à nez devant Peeves qui tentait de lui lancer des assiettes sur la tête puis arriva devant son portrait. Elle prononça le mot de passe « Diversae animae », puis passa par la petite ouverture. Elle se dirigea directement à l'immense salle de bain, ouvrit les tiroirs et pris une serviette moelleuse soigneusement pliée qu'elle déposa sur le rebord de la baignoire. Lorsqu'elle eut rempli la baignoire d'eau et de mousse, elle ôta ses vêtements et plongea dans l'eau bouillante. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'en relevant la tête et posant ses yeux sur le tableau de la femme au regard triste, elle reconnue en elle la même jeune fille de son mystérieux rêve.

C'était Jane.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Étrangeté et solitude

Hermione ne pouvait pas le croire. Comment cela se faisait-il? La jeune femme de son rêve était la même qui se situait dans le portrait de la salle de bain des préfets en chefs. Sans aucun doute, c'était belle et bien elle. Elle belle comme un ange. Jamais une humaine n'avait pu être aussi belle. Comme si elle avait était dessinée par un ange. Mais malgré la beauté qu'elle suggérait et qu'elle renvoyait, elle paraissait absente. La jeune Gryffondor écourta son moment de détente, s'habilla précipitamment puis se plaça devant le portrait de Jane. Cette dernière était comme à son habitude, distante. Le regard vide. Comme Hermione l'avait deviné quelques instants plus tôt. C'était comme si elle savait ce qu'Hermione comptait lui demander puisqu'elle disparut aussitôt. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui pose des questions. Cela ne semblait pas être une chose gagnée d'avance mais tant pis, elle avait besoin de réponses. Tout cela semblait irréel, tellement invraisemblable. Comment pouvait-elle penser que cette femme avait quelque chose à lui dire? A lui avouer. Impossible, Hermione devait sûrement se tromper. Elle sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, perdue dans des pensées. Hermione ne regardant pas où elle allait, heurta quelque chose sur son passage et tomba sur le sol dur.

\- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches sang de bourbe?! Heureusement que je comptais me laver... Tu me dégoûtes !

C'était Malfoy, il lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Ses perles glacées faisaient ressortir toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

\- Tu peux éviter d'être toujours sur mon chemin Malfoy? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'air regard froid avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Cette petite altercation avec Malfoy de si bon matin, l'avait énervée au plus haut point. C'est d'une humeur explosive qu'elle entra dans la grande salle, sous le regard des autres élèves, et alla s'asseoir auprès de ses amis de Gryffondor. Ces derniers, ayants remarqué l'humeur massacrante d'Hermione, préférèrent seulement lui dire bonjour et la laisser dans ses pensées. Elle avala à une vitesse ahurissante sa tarte à la mêlasse, ses tartines beurrées et son jus de citrouille, puis emporta ses affaires pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque avant ses cours d'arithmancie. La jeune préfète en chef aurait juré avoir entendu Ron marmonner quelque chose à propos d'elle mais elle s'en fichait. Peu lui importait ce qu'il pouvait dire d'elle. Elle avait d'autres choses à penser, et plus importantes d'ailleurs et elle se demandait aussi quand est-ce que Malfoy lui donnerait sa première punition.

En arrivant à la bibliothèque, elle tomba sur un groupe de filles qui semblaient mijoter quelque chose. Hermione se plaça non loin d'elles, puis commença à travailler d'arrache-pied pour terminer ses devoirs de potions et de runes anciennes, s'aidant d'énormes ouvrages qu'elle seule avait le courage de lire. Au bout d'un certain moment, les voix des filles qui étaient restées à l'écart se firent entendre de plus belle. Hermione, agacée de ne pas pouvoir travailler en paix, décida d'aller les voir et de les réprimander.

Elle entendit l'une d'elle dire aux autres « Chut, taisez-vous, et si Granger nous entendait ? ». En entendant cela, elle se cacha derrière une rangée et les écouta. Ce n'était pas très glorieux mais peu lui importait.

Elle put apercevoir que le groupe était composé de Romilda Vane et des quelques fans d'Harry. Elle su tout de suite quel devait être le sujet de leur conversation « secrète ».

\- Alors Romilda tu as réussi en t'en procurer? Demanda une fille de troisième année.

\- Mieux que ça... Je l'ai fabriquée moi-même. Avec ça tu peux être sûre que l'une d'entre nous aura le cœur de l'élu, dit la principale concernée.

\- Tu es géniale, mais l'an dernier cela n'avait pas marché si je me souviens bien, ajouta une autre.

\- C'était à cause de cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley, il avait mangé les chocolats destinés à Harry, et d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi?, répondit Romilda.

\- Et si on l'enfermait? Juste le temps qu'Harry prenne la potion? Demanda une autre un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

A cette question, les filles pouffèrent de rire.

\- Même cette satanée Granger ne pourra rien faire, affirma Romilda.

\- Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que je ne pourrais pas faire? Demanda Hermione qui était sortie de sa cachette et qui avait pas la même occasion surpris tout le groupe de filles. Romilda s'empressa de cacher la fiole d'Amortencia mais ce fut sans grand succès.

\- Donne-moi ça tout de suite, ordonna Hermione sur un ton ferme.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler Hermione? Demanda innocemment Romilda.

\- Oh je ne sais pas. Peut-être de la fiole d'Amortencia que tu compter faire boire à Harry?

\- S'il te plait Hermione, j'ai acheté les ingrédients pour la concocter, une fortune. Je pourrais au moins la garder et je te jure que je ne l'a donnerais pas à Harry, dit Romilda vaincu.

\- Hors de question, les filtres d'amour sont contraires au règlement de Poulard ! De plus l'Amortencia est une substance assez difficile à préparer, tu pourrais empoisonner n'importe qui avec si elle n'est pas bien préparée. Et sois assez contente que ma punition s'arrête là. Tu aurais pu avoir des points en moins!

Romilda, vaincu, donna la potion à Hermione et s'en alla de la bibliothèque avec ses amies, marmonnant des injures sur leur passage.

« Incroyable » se dit Hermione à elle-même. Comment ces filles pouvaient-elles être aussi stupides? Comment pouvaient-elles se permettre de ne pas respecter le règlement juste pour un garçon? La jeune préfète en chef se demanda si elle devait jeter la potion ou la garder. De ce fait, elle examina la fiole qui était d'une couleur nacrée, caractéristique même de l'Amortencia, et composée d'une vapeur qui s'élevait en spirales et qui était très reconnaissable.

La potion était absolument parfaite. Elle douta un instant, se demanda si Romilda l'avait réellement préparée elle-même, puis elle la mit dans une de ses poches, alla ramasser ses cahiers et ses livres et alla en cours.

La matinée se passa plutôt bien et son humeur s'était améliorée au fil des heures. C'est de bonne humeur qu'elle se rendit dans la grande salle afin de déjeuner. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Ron et d'Harry.

\- Salut vous deux, dit-elle de bonne humeur.

\- Salut Hermione, ça va mieux? Lui demanda Harry.

\- Parfaitement, dit-elle en se servant un peu de soupe à l'oignon. J'ai eu un Optimal à mon essai d'arithmancie ainsi que des félicitations du professeur Vector. C'était un devoir assez difficile et j'étais sûr d'avoir raté un calcul, mais en fin de compte je l'ai pas mal réussi, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Rien que ça ? Et si tu avais eu un effort exceptionnel sa aurait été une catastrophe? Toujours en train de te vanter, lança Ron à Hermione sur un ton presque méchant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Ça ne va pas? Quelqu'un a cassé ta baguette ? Demanda Hermione choquée par l'attitude de son ami.

\- Laisses tomber Hermione, c'est que les sélections de Quiddich arrivent bientôt et... tu sais comment il est Ron. En plus, il vient de recevoir une punition de Rogue parce que lors du précèdent cours de défense contre les forces du mal il n'a pas réussi un seul de ses sortilèges non verbaux, expliqua Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler comme ceci. Je n'ai plus faim... Au revoir, dit-elle avant de s'en aller de la grande salle, dégoûtée par Ron qui lui avait plombé sa bonne humeur.

\- Attend Hermione, cria Harry au travers de la grande salle, mais la jeune fille était déjà partie.

Comme si c'était un coup du destin, la pluie se mit à tomber et l'humeur d'Hermione n'en fut que plus maussade. Cet après-midi-là, Hermione n'avait pas cours de prévu et aucun devoir, elle les avaient déjà terminés le matin même. Elle pouvait donc se détendre sauf que ce mot ne faisait en aucun cas partit du vocabulaire de la jeune fille. En temps normal, elle serait partie voir Hagrid mais vu le temps qu'il faisait dehors elle préféra s'abstenir. Elle ne se sentit jamais aussi seule... C'était ça les joies d'êtres préfet en chef? Hermione décida de retourner dans ses appartements situés au sixième étage. Elle emprunta les escaliers qui étaient désert à cette heure de la journée, traversa le couloir et arriva devant son portrait.

\- Diversae Animae, dit-elle sans grande conviction.

\- Je vous en pris ma chère, répondit le portrait.

Résignée comme jamais elle traversa l'espace qui menait à la salle commune des deux préfets en chef. Quelle fut sa réaction, lorsqu'elle vit avec horreur, Drago Malfoy allongé sur le canapé, Milicent Bullstrode sur lui totalement nus, tous les deux en train de pousser des gémissements affreux...

Elle sortit à tout vitesse de la salle commune, se cognant la tête dans l'étroit passage qui la mènerait loin d'ici. Elle devait se changer les idées, oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin sortie le portrait lui dit :

\- Bonne journée charmante demoiselle !

\- C'est ça, répondit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée. La pluie avait cessée et elle aperçut de la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée de la cabane de Hagrid. Elle en conclu qu'il devait être chez lui et de ce fait, se mit en chemin afin de lui rendre la visite habituelle de début d'année. Elle descendit prudemment en empruntant le chemin du parc de Poulard qui était devenu boueux et glissant puis arriva devant la cabane de Hagrid. Elle toqua à la porte et entendit Crockdur aboyer.

La porte s'ouvrit :

\- Bonjour Hermione ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez me rendre une petite visite! Tiens tu es toute seule? Lui demanda Hagrid.

\- Oui, je suis seule... répondit-elle.

\- Bon allé viens, je vais te préparer une bonne tasse de thé. J'ai fait un gâteau, sert toi.

Hermione pris place sur un des fauteuils mangés aux mites d'Hagrid. Face à elle, un morceau de gâteau de la taille d'un rocher était posé sur une assiette. Ayant déjà fait l'expérience de goûter à la cuisine de Hagrid, elle préféra s'abstenir de manger, quitte à être affamée, elle préférait conserver toutes ses dents.

\- Alors Hermione, dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu ne t'es quand même pas disputée avec Harry et Ron ? Demanda Hagrid inquiet.

\- A vrai dire, Ron est bizarre en ce moment... Il est méchant avec moi. Il s'énerve facilement. Je sais que le Quiddich est très important pour lui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à moi!

\- C'est bizarre... m'enfin tu connais Ron depuis longtemps, je suis sure que tout va s'arranger d'ici peu, lui dit-il, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

\- Merci Hagrid, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Il la questionna au sujet de ses vacances qu'elle avait passé au terrier, des cours qui avaient commencé et de son emploi du temps. Lorsqu'elle lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé lors du cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Rogue il entra dans une colère noire et tapa sur la table avec ses énormes poings. Il fit un long discours sur le fait qu'il était inadmissible d'avoir un tel professeur à Poudlard et que si Dumbledore était encore là, il n'aurait jamais permis une injustice pareille. Hermione écoutait à moitié, elle avait le cœur serré depuis qu'elle s'était disputé une énième fois avec Ron. Celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout semblait-il. Elle en avait marre de ces disputes avec lui mais elle l'aimait quand même... Elle se rappela de la fois où il avait été tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe, à regarder les étoiles... La danse qu'ils avaient partagée lors du mariage... Alors qu'Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées et qu'Hagrid débitait son discours habituel, un hibou grand-duc entra par la fenêtre qui était restée grande ouverte et ramena Hermione à la réalité. Il tenait dans son bec une lettre. Hermione la prit, la déplia et la lu à voix suffisamment basse pour qu'Hagrid ne puisse pas l'entendre :

 _Ce soir, dans la réserve, à vingt-trois heures._

 _T'as pas intérêt à être en retard sinon tu resteras une heure de plus._

 _Le préfet en chef._

Cela avait été écrit d'une manière tellement grossière et en plus à l'encre verte, le signe distinct des Serpentard ! Hermione sentit une colère tout à fait compréhensible monter en elle. Elle avait reçu sa première punition. Hermione froissa le papier entre ses mains et le fourra machinalement dans une de ses poches. Hagrid ayant remarqué l'attitude étrange qu'elle avait, lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire, lui dit au revoir, et remonta les escaliers menant au château. Elle regarda sa montre, il était dix-neuf heure, l'heure de dîner. Hermione arriva devant la grande salle qui était bondée, au moment où elle allait franchir le seuil, une main la retint par l'épaule. Elle se retourna, c'était Ron. Hermione ne savait quoi lui dire. Il se regardèrent pendant un instant, puis Ron ouvrit la bouche et dit sincèrement:

\- J'ai été nul tout à l'heure... Tu m'excuses Mione?

En guise de réponse elle lui sourit, et il fit de même. Elle se dit définitivement qu'il ne changerait jamais. Ils se dirigèrent timidement vers la table des Gryffondor et rejoignirent Harry, Ginny, Neville et les autres pour leur repas. Hermione se servi des pommes de terre avec du poisson et se joignit de bon cœur à la conversation entre ses amis. Le fait que Ron se soit excusé l'avait revigorée, et même Malfoy ne pourrait pas altérer sa bonne humeur et ce quelle que soit la punition qu'il lui donnerait. Harry et Ron lui racontèrent leur cours de divination où ils avaient imaginés toutes sortes de tragédies toutes plus folles les unes que les autres et qui leur avaient permis de recevoir un optimal du professeur Trelawney. En temps normal Hermione les auraient désapprouvés, mais cette fois ci elle se mit à rire avec eux. Ils continuèrent à manger et à rire pendant un bon moment, puis à la fin du repas ils regagnèrent leurs maisons respectives. Hermione alla dans ses appartements qu'elle partageait avec Malfoy, mais bizarrement elle ne le trouva pas à l'intérieur. Tant mieux se disait-elle, elle pourrait avoir un peu de répit avant d'aller faire sa punition. Elle regarda sa montre, il était vingt et une heure. Il lui restait donc deux bonnes heures pour faire ce dont elle avait envie.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, et son regard se porta sur le livre posé sur sa chaise en fer forgé:

Les contes de Beedle le Barde.

La jeune Gryffondor décida qu'il était temps de commencer à lire cet ouvrage. Elle commença par la première histoire qu'il s'intitulait « Le Sorcier et la Marmite sauteuse » :

L'histoire parlait d'un sorcier qui était bon et charitable et qui aidait tous les gens se présentant à lui grâce à un chaudron. Il prétendait que c'était une marmite magique. Après son décès, son fils, loin de la sagesse de son père, refusa d'aider quiconque. La marmite se mit alors à sautiller sur un pied et d'autres symptômes, provenant des victimes moldues que le fils n'avait pas aidé, apparurent sur la marmite. Cette dernière, faisant un brouhaha infernal, incita le fils à aider les gens qui étaient venu le voir. Il sortit dans la rue et jeta des sorts par-ci par-là vers les maisons des malades et les guérit, ce qui rendit normale la marmite mis à part le pied qui restait. Le fils enveloppa le pied dans une pantoufle que son père lui avait léguée et finit par apporter l'aide souhaitée à quiconque se présenterait à lui. Ensuite elle lut « La Fontaine de la bonne fortune », « Le Sorcier au cœur velu », et pour finir « Babbitty Lapina et la Souche qui gloussait ». Elle allait commencer « Le contes des trois frères», lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était vingt-deux heures cinquante-cinq. Se rappelant du message de Malfoy qui lui donnerait des punitions si elle arrivait en retard, la fit se dépêcher. Elle sortit en trombe de la salle commune, puis dévala les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Enfin elle arriva au deuxième étage, pris la porte de droite, traversa la bibliothèque et enfin arriva dans la réserve complètement essoufflée, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui barrant la vue.

\- Tu es en retard Granger, il est vingt-trois heure une, annonça Malfoy qui se tenait devant elle. Tu resteras donc une heure de plus, ajouta-t-il, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Rien que ça! Hermione allait répliquer mais elle s'abstint, elle préférait éviter une autre heure en plus en compagnie de ce parfait idiot.

\- Comme punition tu devras astiquer tous les livres de la réserve, disons jusqu'à deux heures du matin, et sans baguette bien sûr, et je veux que ce soit absolument parfait, lui dit le Serpentard en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil qui paraissait très confortable.

Astiquer tous les livres? Trop facile. Pour Hermione, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant. La jeune préfète en chef alla chercher dans un tiroir les outils dont elle aurait besoin. Elle prit un chiffon propre et une bouteille de produit spécial de la Mère gratte sec. Elle se mit à sourire tout en s'exécutant. Ça n'allait pas être aussi difficile qu'elle le pensait.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire? Lui demanda Malfoy irrité de voir qu'elle était à limite d'être heureuse d'être punie.

\- Rien de spécial, alors toi et Bulstrode? Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Je t'en pose des questions? Cracha-t-il. Et toi et Weasmoche c'est officiel? Vous allez enfin pouvoir vivre dans une porcherie, le rêve.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu viens de faire, lui répondit-elle sereine. Et je te signal qu'il s'appelle Ronald Weasley. Maintenant laisse-moi travailler sinon je dirais au professeur McGonagall que tu m'empêches de finir mes punitions à temps. Ah, et à l'avenir si tu comptes faire des cochonneries, évites la salle commune! Lui dit-elle sèchement.

Malfoy ne répondit rien et se contenta d'un regard glacial envers la Gryffondor. Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'à qu'Hermione termine enfin sa tâche. Il était deux heures du matin lorsque Malfoy lui dit qu'elle pouvait enfin s'en aller.

Hermione aperçue qu'un des livres n'était pas rangé, elle l'attrapa mais il lui échappa subitement des mains.

\- Tu comptes dormir ici Granger? Demanda Drago qui commençait à s'impatienter. Dépêches toi si tu ne veux pas que je t'enferme ici, ajouta-t-il, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Hermione le regarda d'un air dédaigneux et se baissa afin de prendre le livre. Au moment où elle le ramassa, elle le retourna et vit sur la couverture en cuir, ces quelques mots écris en lettre d'or :

 _Jane.G.J, 1943._

 _« Mon cœur est à toi pour toujours»_

Hermione se figea sur place. Elle resta interdite pendant un bon moment, et ce n'est que lorsque Malfoy lui dit de son habituelle voix traînante et méchante de se dépêcher, qu'elle sortit complètement déboussolée de ses pensées et le suivit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à leur salle commune, Drago s'en alla dans sa chambre sans laisser un seul mot à la jeune Gryffondor. Hermione s'installa sur un des fauteuils d'apparence confortable, situés près de la cheminée, et sortit le journal qu'elle avait caché auparavant dans une de ses poches. Elle posa le journal sur la table - où étaient posés une montagne de livres- qui lui faisait face et alluma une bougie pour mieux voir. L'ouvrir ou non, telle fut la question qu'elle se posa durant quelques minutes. La curiosité l'emporta sur la raison et elle l'ouvrit.

Il était vide.

La jeune Gryffondor feuilleta le vieux journal miteux d'où s'arrachaient quelques fils dorés et remarqua que ses pages étaient vierges. Peut-être que Jane n'avait jamais écrit dedans? Étrange tout de même... Elle caressa une des pages vierges du bout des doigts. C'est à ce moment-là que se produisit un étrange et singulier phénomène. Des lettres se mirent à apparaître, brusquement. Elles étaient rouges comme si elles avaient étés écrites avec du sang et elles disaient :

« Lorsque mon sang l'aura presque découvert, je m'ouvrirais afin de révéler la vérité »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Riddikulus

Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier? Lorsque mon sang l'aura presque découvert, je m'ouvrirais afin de révéler la vérité? Hermione descendit rapidement de son siège et se précipita jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier pour se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, tentant d'éviter Peeves qui commençait à vouloir lui jeter des épluchures de pommes de terre qu'il avait sans doute volé aux elfes de maison dans les cuisines du sous-sol de la grande salle. Après avoir dit le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui ronflait bruyamment et qui avait été réveillée en sursaut, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et pris la porte au fond à droite. Celle du dortoir des garçons.

\- Harry! Harry lèves toi! J'ai découvert quelque chose, cria Hermione dans les oreilles du pauvre Harry qui dormait profondément.

\- Gneu... fut son unique réponse, le survivant était encore endormi.

-Harry debout maintenant! ajouta Hermione en le pressant.

Harry se leva doucement, encore sonné de s'être fait réveillé aussi brutalement à une heure aussi tardive. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et alluma d'un coup de baguette la lanterne qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet en bois.

\- Quoi Hermione? dit-il, la voix fatiguée.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, rajouta-t-elle en lui montrant le livre de Jane.

Hermione lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé dans la réserve et ce qu'elle avait découvert dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy. Harry lui proposa de descendre dans la salle commune pour en parler plus longuement et surtout à l'abri des oreilles un peu trop indiscrètes malgré le fait que tout le monde dormait d'un sommeil profond. Puis, après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient réveillé personne, ils s'exécutèrent. Ron ayant tout entendu depuis le début les écoutait parler et se sentit incroyablement exclu quand il vit qu'aucun des deux ne vint le réveiller. Il feint de se rendormir envieux et déçu se laissant aller à diverses spéculations. Quand ils furent arrivés en bas, ils virent que la salle commune était déserte. Ils s'installèrent sur un grand canapé moelleux, en face de la cheminée qui voyait ses flammes danser dans le foyer.

\- Qu'en penses-tu de tout ça Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- A dire vrai je ne sais pas trop, lui répondit l'élu. Cependant Hermione, je me trompe sans doute mais j'ai l'impression que ceci te concerne plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Le problème est que je me demande comment cela se fait-il que toutes ces coïncidences arrivent en même temps. Tu me suis ? dit-il devant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione. Le rêve que tu as fait à l'infirmerie et maintenant le livre. Cela me rappelle étrangement le journal de Jedusor lorsque nous étions en deuxième année. Et comme par hasard à chaque fois qui étaiT dans les parages ? lui fit remarquer sombrement Harry.

\- Si tu parles de Malefoy je t'arrête tout de suite, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça selon toi ? Tu penses que le livre de Jane pourrait-être un horcruxe ? questionna-t-elle songeuse.

\- Hermione, commença à s'agacer Harry, je suis persuadé qu'il se trame quelque chose de louche. Je ne pense pas que tout cela soit des coïncidences. Et en ce qui concerne le livre de Jane je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu devrais essayer de percer ce mystère. Je ne peux pas veiller en permanence sur toi désormais, étant donné que tu ne dors plus dans notre salle commune mais Hermione, promet moi de faire attention.

\- Je te le promets Harry, répondit simplement Hermione. Jane aurait donc un rapport avec moi alors ? C'est tout bonnement impossible… Elle a étudié à Poudlard bien avant ma naissance. Je ne la connais pas, alors pourquoi j'ai le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vue ? Je vais essayer de faire des recherches plus poussées à la bibliothèque.

Harry lui offrit son silence en guise de réponse. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à qu'Hermione le rompt et demande à Harry :

\- Et toi qu'as-tu découvert ? Tu as du nouveau sur les horcruxes ? Tu sais j'ai fait des tas de recherches mais je n'ai rien trouvé, chuchota Hermione.

\- Non, répondit Harry la tête basse.

Il paraissait visiblement tourmenté et inquiet. En effet le temps passait et ils n'avaient toujours aucunes pistes sur les horcruxes hormis le faux médaillon qu'Harry avait récupérer l'été dernier. C'était leur seul indice et ils étaient restés malheureusement au point mort. Harry avait plusieurs fois fait savoir à Ron et à Hermione qu'ils perdaient leur temps à Poudlard et qu'il fallait chercher ailleurs, au dehors. Ils étaient retournés à l'école seulement parce qu'Hermione leur avait ordonné de préparer leur éventuelle quête des horcruxes et que Poudlard était le meilleur endroit pour préparer ça discrètement. Sauf qu'avec les cours, ils n'avaient presque plus le temps de penser à une éventuelle stratégie et surtout à un plan.

\- Harry je vais approfondir mes recherches. Je vais étudier le dernier conte que le professeur Dumbledore m'a légué et je vais essayer de découvrir qui est Jane tout en surveillant Malefoy. Soit prudent Harry, dit Hermione en se levant visiblement prête à s'en aller.

\- Je compte sur toi, ajouta Harry avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Retrouvons-nous dans la salle sur demande quand tu auras trouvé d'autres informations. Je t'enverrais Hedwige pour te prévenir ou bien tu me le feras savoir par hibou. Bonne nuit Hermione.

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

Elle quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor, laissant Harry remonter dans son dortoir et retourna à ses appartements. Il fallait qu'elle découvre le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais pour l'instant elle était épuisée, et elle ne savait pas quand Drago allait lui empêcher de se coucher tôt à nouveau avec ses punitions. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'absentait beaucoup et elle n'avait pas eu tant que ça le temps de le voir. Elle s'écroula dans son lit, toute habillée, et fut rapidement gagnée par le sommeil.

* * *

La fin de l'été pointait déjà le bout de son nez, laissant place à l'automne, un léger vent frais soufflant dans les couloirs du château faisant frissonner les quelques élèves qui se précipitaient à l'extérieur pour profiter des dernières lueurs chaudes du soleil. La plupart des élèves étaient allongés dans le parc, d'autres écoutaient les chansons des Bizzar'Sisters – le groupe de musique en vogue dans le monde sorcier- au bord du lac, d'autres disputaient une partie de bavboules ou bien jouaient avec le calmar géant. Hermione quant à elle, était comme à son habitude à la bibliothèque. Elle faisait des recherches depuis deux bonnes semaines depuis qu'elle avait eu cette discussion avec Harry. Elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de hibou ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas avancé dans ses recherches. Ron semblait l'éviter on ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle avait autre chose à penser et n'y prêta guère importance. Drago lui avait donné quelques punitions qui n'avaient pas étés très compliquées et il lui semblait qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux, a son grand soulagement. Pendant ses punitions il ne disait rien, se contentant de lire sur un des sièges qu'il faisait apparaître avec sa baguette. Bizarrement -non pas qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie mais- elle ne la détestait pas non plus. Il avait peut-être dû se lasser de devoir sans cesse se disputer avec elle. Lui, paraissait tourmenté et elle avait complètement oublié et écarté de sa tête, l'idée qu'il était en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Revenant de ses pensées, au milieu de la montagne de livre, Hermione commença à lire le récit du conte des trois frères qu'elle avait emporté avec elle ainsi que le journal de elle termina le récit du conte, elle ne sut quoi en dire. Elle put voir juste en bas un dessin composé d'un triangle, d'un rond et d'une barre. Perplexe, elle quitta la bibliothèque et se rendit à la volière pour envoyer un hibou à Harry. Il fallait qu'ils en discutent et elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller le chercher car elle devait se rendre tout de suite après à son cours d'arithmancie. Elle descendit jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée et emprunta le pont de bois qui y faisait face. Elle se dépêcha d'aller à la volière. En arrivant là-bas, elle vit un hibou grand-duc foncer sur elle. Elle attrapa délicatement le parchemin qu'il tenait en son bec, évitant les coups que ce dernier essayait de lui donner. Se doutant de ce que ce message pouvait contenir, elle l'ouvrit agacée.

 _Ce soir, vingt-trois heures, dans l'annexe de la tour d'astronomie. Ne soit pas en retard, tu connais la suite._

 _Le préfet en chef._

C'est bien le moment, marmonna-t-elle excédée. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ces fichues punitions mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Quand elle arriva au sommet de la volière, elle prit un petit morceau de parchemin et écrit rapidement.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je dois te parler au sujet de tu-sais-quoi. Rendez-vous à l'endroit habituel à vingt-deux heures. Amène Ron avec toi s'il te plait. Il se comporte de manière étrange ces derniers temps je trouve !_

 _Ps : Ne répond pas à ce message et soit à l'heure, j'ai une punition à effectuer ensuite._

 _Ps 2 : Détruit ce parchemin quand tu auras terminé de le lire._

 _Amicalement, Hermione._

Elle était obligée d'écrire en langage presque codé au cas où le message serait intercepté. Personne ne devait être au courant de tout cela. La journée passa rapidement. Quand l'horloge sonna les dix heures moins le quart, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de se rendre à la salle sur demande.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt.

Drago se regardait longuement dans le miroir de la salle de bain commune qu'il partageait avec Hermione. De grands cernes se dessinant sous ses yeux, le teint pâle et vide, il se demandait comment il avait autant pu changer en l'espace d'une année. Il était amaigri, et moralement affaibli. Un plan. Il lui fallait un plan. Mais quelque chose le bloquait. La chose en question ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ce blocage ne devait point durer sinon les conséquences n'en seraient plus que funeste. C'était elle ou lui et évidemment il préférait sauver sa propre peau. Ce secret était moins lourd à porter que celui qu'il avait eu à cacher l'an passé mais il n'était pas serein pour autant. Il avait honte, très honte. Il se sentait faible et il angoissait à l'idée d'échouer. Pourquoi hésitait-il autant ? Après tout c'est ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité non ? Peut-être que non finalement. Mais quel était ce sentiment qui semblait s'éveiller en lui ? Il ne voulait en aucun cas admettre ce qu'il ressentait évidemment…

Ces derniers temps il s'était ainsi surpris à espionner Hermione quand elle n'était pas avec lui en punition. Dans la salle commune, en cours, ainsi que dans la bibliothèque. Elle semblait être à la recherche de quelque chose et il avait très envie de savoir quoi. Rien que l'idée d'espionner la sang-de-bourbe le tarabustait quelque peu. Si ce qu'il avait intercepté était bien d'elle, elle avait rendez-vous ce soir dans la salle sur demande – dit l'endroit habituel – présumait-il, avec ses deux acolytes Harry et Ron. Bien qu'elle ait essayé de cacher le lieu du rendez-vous, il se douta qu'ils se verraient dans un endroit calme et à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Il hésita. Allait-il s'introduire dans la salle sur demande pour voir quel était le propos de leur entrevue ? Il réfléchit. Il allait les suivre.

Il passa un filet d'eau sur son visage où se dessina un léger sourire en coin puis parti se changer afin de vaquer à ses occupations.

* * *

\- Bonsoir Harry ! Bonsoir Ron, dit Hermione en arrivant au septième étage devant un mur vide qui faisait face à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

\- Bonsoir Hermione, firent les deux en même temps malgré l'air ronchon de Ron.

\- Allons-y, ajouta Hermione en prenant la main de ses deux amis.

Ils passèrent trois fois devant le mur vide pensant très fort à un endroit calme où ils pourraient discuter. A la troisième fois, une grande porte en fer apparut et, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans les parages, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle qu'ils avaient demandée. Elle était de taille moyenne, comprenant deux canapés et un fauteuil, puis une petite table basse où étaient posées trois bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre. Après s'être assis et avoir trinqué à l'amitié – vu qu'il n'avait presque plus le temps de se voir- , Hermione leur conta l'histoire des trois frères. A peine elle eut finit qu'Harry s'empressa de dire :

\- Il les cherche, c'est évident.

\- Qui cherche quoi ? demanda Ron ignorant.

\- La baguette de sureau, la pierre de résurrection et la cape d'invisibilité ! Ça tombe sous le sens ! Voldemort les recherche afin de devenir encore plus puissant. Quand il aura tous ces objets en sa possession il deviendra imbattable et nous nous sommes ici pendant qu'il reprend des forces, répondit Harry exacerbé.

\- Harry… Ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfant, je doute que ces reliques ai vraiment existées et même si c'était le cas, cela a certainement dû se passer il y a des centaines d'années. Tu-sais-qui ne pourra pas les retrouver aussi facilement, fit remarquer Hermione habituée au mélodrame constant présent chez son ami.

\- Je pense qu'Harry a raison, ajouta Ron entre deux gorgées. Maman nous lisait ces contes quand nous étions petits et elle a toujours affirmé que cette légende était vraie.

\- Reste à savoir si c'est le cas véritablement, murmura Hermione. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait à quoi se réfère ce dessin, demanda Hermione en leur montrant le petit dessin en forme de triangle.

\- Xenophilius Lovegood avait un collier avec le même motif au mariage de Bill et Fleur! Répondirent Harry et Ron en chœur.

\- Le père de Luna ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? questionna Hermione perplexe.

\- Aucune idée mais je crois que nous allons devoir aborder ce sujet avec Luna, proposa Ron.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Harry. Sinon au sujet des horcruxes nous sommes toujours au point mort. Comment allons-nous trouver les morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort ? Nous n'avons aucune piste à part le faux médaillon de ce R.A.B. Même si ce nom sonne familier je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où je l'ai vu ! s'énerva Harry.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais laisser tu-sais-qui s'infiltrer dans tes pensées non ? proposa Ron.

\- Justement j'y ai pensé, murmura-t-il.

\- Hors de question ! Harry nous devons préparer un plan. Je sais que tu t'impatiente de partir d'ici mais nous ne pouvons pas nous en aller sans avoir un minimum de préparation. Continue de chercher, en ce qui me concerne je vais consulter d'autres livres à la bibliothèque, s'exclama Hermione. Je pense également nous préparer du polynectar et d'autres potions. Ron quand à toi envoie un hibou à Fred et George. Je pense qu'ils pourront nous envoyer quelques articles utiles de leur boutique. Sur ce je dois partir il se fait tard. Bonne nuit les garçons, dit-elle en les embrassant sur la joue à tout de rôle.

Hermione sortie la première de la salle sur demande. Elle eut, l'espace d'un instant, le sentiment qu'on lui avait effleuré le bras. Un courant d'air sans doute. Puis elle fila à la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

Drago n'en revenait pas. Avait-il bien entendu ? Comme prévu, il s'était faufilé derrière le trio en prenant soin de ne pas dévoiler sa présence en usant d'un sortilège de désillusion, un enchantement qui permet à la manière d'un caméléon, de se confondre avec son environnement. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Voldemort avait divisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux qu'il avait éparpillés aux quatre coins du pays. Ce qui signifiait que si ces éléments venaient à être détruits, Voldemort disparaitrait.

Drago se surpris à ressentir un espoir qui l'envahissait. Tout pouvait changer. Oui, il pourrait enfin vivre comme il l'entendait. Il y avait peut-être une échappatoire se disait-il. La marque qu'il avait à son bras commença à le brûler et il fut rapidement reconnecté à la réalité.

Il prit le chemin de l'escalier pour se rendre à la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

Hermione arriva dans l'annexe de la tour d'astronomie à vingt-trois heures moins cinq précisemment. Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé et elle se dit qu'au moins il ne pourrait pas allonger la punition d'une ou plusieurs heures. Elle prit donc la direction de la rambarde qui donnait directement accès sur le parc de Poudlard. Elle resta un moment à observer le ciel d'un bleu foncé, une légère brise soufflant sur son visage, perdue dans ses pensées. Le parc était magnifique la nuit. On pouvait y apercevoir les lumières émanant des différentes tours et celle de la cabane de Hagrid. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester ici à contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, profitant d'un moment de calme absolu.

Malefoy se glissa subrepticement derrière elle et apposa sa main avec délicatesse – une attention qui lui était alors inconnu jusqu'ici- sur son épaule. Le geste la fit frissonner tant il lui parut stupéfiant. D'un regard il lui fit comprendre que sa punition aller commencer. Il était si calme et silencieux, qu'elle douta un instant que c'était bien Drago qui se tenait face à elle. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu la déranger dans ce moment de calme. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre l'avait retourné et il n'avait pas envie, ce soir-là, d'être désagréable comme à son habitude. Hermione reconnu le Drago de l'an passé. Un voile de tristesse devant son visage. Il avait beau être son pire ennemi, à ce moment-là elle n'éprouvait aucune haine à son égard.

\- Ce soir tu nettoieras les télescopes des élèves, ainsi que les étagères. Tu termineras par le placard, lui dit Drago d'une voix calme.

\- Très bien, répondit Hermione fatiguée d'autant de ménage.

Rapidement, elle commença à se mettre à l'œuvre toujours employant les fameux produits de la mère grattesec. Drago, quant à lui, fit apparaître un siège en cuir confortable et une petite table basse où étaient posés l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier, ainsi qu'une bouteille de Romanée-Conti et un verre à pied. A cette vision, Hermione eut un léger rictus amusé. Drago avait beau mépriser les moldus, il semblait apprécier ce dit vin. Le temps passa lentement, un calme s'étant instauré dans l'annexe.

\- Tu n'es pas très loquace ce soir, fit-elle remarquer au blondinet qui avait toujours pris l'habitude de lui octroyer deux ou trois réflexions.

Pour unique réponse il haussa les épaules, une légère grimace apparaissant sur son visage. Il était las. Peut-être qu'il grandissait enfin et qu'il cessait d'être un imbécile fini, qui sait ? Quand Hermione eut fini de nettoyer les télescopes et les étagères, elle commença à se rendre vers l'armoire.

Elle bougeait.

Hermione s'arrêta net et Drago qui avait entendu ce bruit se leva doucement de son fauteuil. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de doutes. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur l'armoire afin qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir. A ce moment-là, une armée de doxys – une sorte de fée mordeuse pourvues de deux rangées de dents venimeuses-, pour pas dire une centaine, foncèrent sur Drago. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant. S'en suivit un combat acharné contre ces satanées bestioles. Drago commença à les esquiver et à les stupéfixer afin d'éviter de se faire mordre et ainsi d'assimiler leur poison mortel. Il envoyait valdinguer tous les objets de l'annexe dans le but de trouver du doxycide afin de les neutraliser.

\- Par la barbe de merlin, persiffla-t-il. Granger vient m'aider ! Hurla Malefoy.

Son expression changea quand il vit la posture dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione.

\- R...Ri…Riddi…Riddiku..., tenta-t-elle de prononcer la voix tremblotante, sa baguette pointée vers…

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? se demanda Drago. Devant Hermione se trouvait un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Lui arborant la tenue de la maison Serpentard, elle celle de Gryffondor. Quand tout à coup, le jeune homme pointa sa baguette vers la jeune femme en lui assenant un doloris. La femme criait et son hurlement était atrocement insupportable. Quand elle ne bougea plus, le jeune homme lança un avada kedavra, puis la scène recommençait encore et encore. Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione ne s'était pas débarrassé de l'épouvantard, parce que oui, c'en était un et il ne comprenait toujours pas sa posture recroquevillée et tremblante. Hermione quant à elle savait que la jeune femme était Jane. Cependant elle se surprit à ne plus avoir le contrôle de la situation et se laisser aller à sa peur. Elle se sentit fléchir sur ses jambes, elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître cette vision d'horreur. Drago ne pouvant rester sans agir détourna son visage et se rua sur une étagère – qui manqua de s'écrouler sous son poids-, attrapa le doxycide et le lança dans la pièce après avoir pris le soin de protéger ses voies respiratoires. Quand il eut terminé de les stupéfixer, il se mit devant Hermione et dit :

\- Riddikulus !

A cela, la vision disparut. Hermione qui était derrière lui se sentit tomber en arrière et fut rattrapée in extremis par Drago. Elle tremblait, le front dégoulinant de sueur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle posture et n'avait pas envie de plaisanter ou de se moquer d'elle sur le coup. Il ne savait pas s'il ressentait de la pitié ou de la compassion pour sa pire ennemi. C'était invraisemblable. Il ne la reconnaissait pas et il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même. Cette pensée lui arracha une grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive nom d'un Hippogriffe, Granger ? dit-il d'une voix presque menaçante.

\- Je te retourne la question, Malefoy, répondit la jeune fille sèchement.

\- Depuis quand t'es devenue aussi faible ? persiffla-t-il.

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? répondit Hermione d'une voix légèrement sarcastique.

\- En plus d'être fatigante tu es une imbécile, ça ne m'étonne même pas vu que tu es à Gryffondor, souffla-t-il moqueur.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa remarque. Étrangement, il l'amena contre son torse, la tenant fermement entre ses bras, sans dire-mot. Hermione encore sonnée par les événements et les yeux fermés, humait l'odeur et la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Le mélange entre l'odeur du vin qu'il avait bu et son parfum à la menthe poivrée lui fit dangereusement tourner la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle se mit à penser honteusement, que son étreinte était horriblement exquise et enivrante.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ! Me revoilà après tant de mois d'absence. Je sais, je n'ai aucune excuses mais cette fiction me bloque tellement que je n'arrive pas à avancer normalement ! Et pourtant je sais où je compte aller et je connais presque la fin de mon histoire.

Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un chapitre très long. Sans doute le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit et pourtant j'ai skip certains passages pour éviter que ce soit trop long. J'ai voulu centrer ce chapitre sur Drago et Hermione et non sur l'histoire principale comme j'ai pu le faire dans certains de mes chapitres…

J'espère qu'en tout cas il vous plaira. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

FC ~

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Cognard et feinte de wronski

Drago venait de déposer Hermione sur le canapé de la salle commune. La jeune femme s'était évanouie après l'affrontement avec l'épouvantard. Quelle surprise, lui qui avait toujours pensé que son pire cauchemar serait d'échouer lamentablement aux examens, lorsqu'il avait eu la vision d'un homme torturant une femme. Qui plus est deux élèves de Poudlard : Un serpentard et une gryffondor. Il se dit qu'il devrait tirer cela au clair dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Il l'observa quelques instants. Sa chemise trempée de sueur lui collait à la peau, ses cheveux bruns étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée et sa respiration saccadée. Des traces de larmes avaient séchées sur sa peau hâlée et il voyait bien, de par ses gémissements et ses paupières closes qui ne cessaient de s'agiter, que son sommeil devait être animé de sombres visions. Malgré cette posture de faiblesse qu'avait la jeune femme, elle suscita une vive émotion au serpentard. Il s'agenouilla face à elle et posa sa main sur sa joue dans un geste qu'il semblait ne pas contrôler. A son contact, la jeune femme de détendit et sa respiration devient plus lente et profonde.

\- Sa peau est douce et elle sent bon, pensa le jeune homme en la regardant d'une douceur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Il oubliait sans doute qu'il avait Hermione Granger sous les yeux. La vision qu'il avait de la jeune femme et sa position de faiblesse sur le moment réveilla une douce chaleur dans son ventre. Soudain il fut pris d'une vive révulsion comme s'il se rendait compte de l'immondice de ses pensées. Il se releva rapidement, revenant précipitamment à la réalité. Il la toisa d'un regard mauvais comme si elle était l'unique fautive du geste que Drago venait de lui procurer. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante et une goutte de sueur perla le long de son dos. Il sortit en trombe de la salle commune des préfets sans un regard pour la rouge et or tout en jurant d'insultes toutes plus violentes et abjectes que les autres. Il arpenta les couloirs déserts du château en courant comme si le simple fait de courir pouvait lui ôter de la tête la vision de la jeune femme allongée sur ce foutu canapé. Ses pas le menèrent devant le cachot des serpentard, il avait besoin d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _Hermione en larme…_ Il passa rapidement dans la salle commune sous le regard inquisiteur des autres élèves. _Hermione dans ses bras…_ Il respira bruyamment et déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise. _Sa peau douce hâlée…_ Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'entrer dans un dortoir quasiment vide.

6Salut Drago que me vaut ta visite ce soir ? minauda Daphnée Greengrass.

\- Tu le sais bien, dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille blonde d'une manière féline.

 _Ses cheveux bruns et une odeur de vin…_ Drago plaqua la serpentard contre le mur et l'embrassa férocement ce qui amusa la jeune femme. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser tout ça. L'affrontement avec les doxy l'avait épuisé. C'était surement le doxycide qui lui avait fait tourner le cerveau. Evidemment quoi d'autre. Comme si le prince des serpentard pouvait désirer un sang impur. A cette pensée un léger rictus moqueur de dessina sur ses fines lèvres ce qui excita d'avantage sa pauvre compagne pour cette nuit. Bordel il ne pouvait pas penser de la sorte, pas d'elle pas de cette foutue…

\- Hm… sans de bourbe, marmonna-t-il en déboutonnant la chemise de Daphné qui n'y prêta pas attention.

Il se dit que cette nuit il passerait ses nerfs et sa frustration sur la jeune femme. Honnêtement il se fichait que ce soit Daphné ou une autre fille de sa maison pourvue que ce ne soit une brune aux cheveux bouclés…

* * *

Hermione se réveilla péniblement dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Drago. Elle était allongée sur le dos, contre le canapé en cuir de la salle principale, une couverture au-dessus d'elle. Il devait être encore très tôt car le soleil ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Plongée dans l'obscurité de la pièce éclairée seulement par la lune, elle se remémora rapidement les souvenirs de la veille. Elle supposa que Drago l'avait emmenée ici après l'épisode de la tour d'astronomie, et, comme il n'avait pas accès à la chambre de la jeune Gryffondor, il avait dû la déposer sur le canapé. La jeune rouge et or se sentait encore vaseuse et confuse de la veille. Confuse par l'épouvantard qui s'était changé en Jane et le mystérieux jeune homme, par le comportement de Drago et surtout par le sien. Drago avait été incroyablement aimable avec elle. Il l'avait touchée, sans doute portée dans ses bras. Lui qui hier encore refusait ne ce serait-ce qu'un subreptice frôlement. Ce fut presque d'une douceur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Et le pire, se disait-elle, c'est que sa proximité ne lui avait pas déplu bien au contraire. Elle ne devait pas tourner très rond à son humble avis. C'était ce qu'elle se disait et elle essayait de s'en convaincre quitte à penser qu'elle était droguée à un quelconque filtre d'amour. A cette pensée, elle se leva d'un bond et courut à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit précipitamment le tiroir de sa table de chevet. L'amortencia était encore là, aussi étincelant qu'au premier jour. Elle soupira soulagée mais pas pour très longtemps. Quelque chose l'a tracassait. En effet, elle se souvint très bien avoir apprécié l'étreinte de Drago et cela ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Pourquoi avait-il été si doux avec elle ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle se dit qu'il devait certainement préparer un mauvais coup et si ce n'était pas ça, qu'il était en train de devenir fou. Si l'un de ses acolytes les avaient vus ainsi, elle était certaine que cela aurait fait jaser. Dans la précipitation elle n'avait pas remarqué si quelqu'un les avaient vus. Cela dit, elle se devait de remercier son homologue masculin pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté. Elle se promit d'aller le remercier mais avant cela, elle décida de prendre un bon bain dans la salle de bain des préfets en chef.

Lorsque la baignoire fut entièrement pleine, elle plongea dans l'eau brulante et se prélassa comme elle aimait le faire chaque matin. Ce petit luxe qu'elle osait s'accorder depuis ce début d'année. Ses membres endoloris de détendirent instantanément au contact de l'eau chaude et des huiles essentielles et elle soupira d'aise.

\- Je vous en prie Jane répondez-moi, supplia Hermione au tableau qui était face à elle. En vain, Jane ne dit un mot.

Hermione souffla. Entre la quête des horcruxes, le comportement étrange de Drago et le journal de Jane, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Après avoir cogité de nombreuses minutes elle décida enfin de sortir. Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme puis, voyant que ces efforts pour peigner sa tignasse hirsute étaient vains, quitta la salle de bain pour se rendre dans la chambre de Drago.

La jeune préfète en chef toqua trois fois et voyant qu'elle ne recevait toujours pas de réponse – même négative de la part du jeune Serpentard- décida d'entrer sans sa permission.

Quelle fut sa surprise en découvrant l'intérieur de la chambre de ce dernier. Un grand lit deux places en fer forgé occupait le centre de la pièce et des draps de soie verts et argents faisaient office de literie. Au plafond, un luxueux lustre en cristal éclairait toute la pièce et de nombreux chandeliers étaient disposés sur les quelques tables que comprenait la pièce. Sur les murs, quelques photos de Drago avec ses parents très solennelles puis d'autres avec ses amis de Poudlard en train de faire la fête. Hermione se surpris à sourire en voyant ces dernières. Il avait l'air d'un jeune homme tout à fait comme les autres. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit une photo de lui avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott trinquant avec joie et le sourire aux lèvres, une choppe de whisky pur feu à la main. L'endroit était somptueux et froid à l'image de son propriétaire. Au fond de la chambre, il y avait un grand bureau sur lequel étaient soigneusement rangés ses livres de cours et autres parchemins. Bien qu'ils fussent ennemis, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il était un excellent élève, pas autant qu'elle certes, mais faisant partis des meilleurs de Poudlard. Alors qu'elle faisait volteface et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, le regard d'Hermione se posa sur un petit carnet posé sur le lit de Drago. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle put apercevoir que le carnet ressemblait légèrement à celui de Jane sauf que celui du jeune homme était plus petit et plus soigné. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Malefoy avait un journal intime. C'était plus que déroutant. Un peu comme si Rogue faisait la promotion des nouveaux shampoings de la marque Sorci'hair. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tourmentée par un questionnement intérieur mettant en jeu sa morale. La curiosité l'emportant sur la raison, elle décida d'en lire son contenu. Evidemment, en l'ouvrant, elle se rendit compte que les pages étaient blanches. Il avait surement usé d'un sortilège de camouflage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione pour révéler – par un autre sortilège- ce que le journal tentait de cacher. Ce qu'elle lut par la suite la stupéfia. Drago parlait d'elle dans ce journal, pas uniquement, il parlait également de ses parents, de ses amis, de son enfance. Il y avait même quelques poèmes. Hermione avait l'impression d'être tombée sur la tête tellement elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Tout en étant allongée elle lut quelques passages à voix haute.

 _« Aujourd'hui j'ai pris le train pour aller à Poudlard. Ma première année à l'école de sorcellerie. Je suis de sang noble et j'irais forcément à Serpentard comme tous les membres de ma famille. Dans le train j'ai rencontré le fameux Harry Potter –pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire c'est un ignorant et je suis bien meilleur que lui. Il y avait une sang-de-bourbe avec lui et un traitre à son sang. Une certaine Hermione Granger. Encore une qui pense tout savoir. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à rester à sa place. Elle a osé me répondre, à moi un sang-pur. Je lui ferais payer cet affront » […]_ Hermione déglutit puis tourna quelques pages et tomba sur un autre passage qui semblait remonter à leur deuxième année:

 _« La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Le sang des sangs de bourbes va couler et bientôt cette race impure retournera d'où elle vient. Père m'a dit dans un hibou qu'il fallait que j'aide l'héritier de Serpentard. Certains pensent que c'est Potter. Moi je n'y crois pas. Potter est l'ami des sangs impurs,_ _ **d'elle**_ _également […] Granger a été pétrifiée. Je savais que son tour viendrait et je me délecte de la savoir dans cet état. A vouloir fourrer son nez partout on récolte ce que l'on sème. »_

Hermione était choquée par les propos qu'elle venait de lire. Elle savait ô combien Drago pouvait être ignoble avec les nés moldus mais un tel déferlement de haine à son égard était incompréhensible à ses yeux. L'a haïssait-il réellement à ce point parce que son sang était différent du sien ou bien cette haine cachait-elle d'autres raisons bien gardées du jeune homme ? Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait fini par s'allonger sur le lit du jeune homme. Malfoy était réellement un mystère. Hermione allait poursuivre sa lecture lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir. Elle se releva precipitamment le cœur battant à tout rompre, utilisa un sort de duplication puis rangea le carnet là où elle l'avait trouvé. Au moment où elle allait sortir de la chambre, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Malefoy qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, le regard froid mais brillant d'une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il la fixa quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité puis dit de son éternelle voix trainante :

\- Que faisais-tu dans ma chambre Granger ?

\- Je… je voulais juste te remercier, balbutia la jeune femme. Merci de m'avoir aidée hier et de m'avoir ramenée ici, souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Drago dépassait Hermione de deux têtes au moins et c'est non sans un air moqueur qu'il la surplomba et l'observa s'épancher en remerciements. Sans quitter son regard, il se tenait contre le cadre de la porte, la main négligemment posée sur l'embrasure, la chemise semi-ouverte et quelques mèches retombant sur son visage aux joues légèrement rougies par l'effort. A cette vision, Hermione se disait qu'il avait soit couru soit qu'il venait de faire l'amour avec une femme. Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir de telles idées et revenant à la réalité, essaya de passer la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre. Drago s'écarta et continua à la suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne sa chambre. Au moment où elle allait abaisser la poignée de sa porte, Malefoy s'adressa à elle.

\- Il te reste une punition je te le rappelle. Tu vas jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de serpentard. C'est-à-dire mon équipe. Tu vas remplacer un poursuiveur qui s'est blessé. Et je te rappelle que tu n'as aucunement le droit de faire perdre l'équipe volontairement. Tu devras jouer comme si tu jouais pour ta propre maison.

\- C'est une blague Malefoy ? Commenta Hermione en arquant un sourcil. Je ne suis pas une joueuse de Quidditch, si tu as envie que ton équipe perde grand bien te fasse mais je doute qu'une Gryffondor puisse jouer dans l'équipe de Serpentard, ironisa-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle presque menaçant.

\- Figure toi que j'ai une autorisation miss-je-sais tout. Tu vas jouer point, c'est indiscutable. Tu pourras évidemment t'entraîner avec mon équipe, avec moi ou seule tu fais comme tu veux.

\- Je ne sais pas voler et je n'ai pas de balai, argumenta Hermione.

\- Tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi s'il te plait, ironisa le grand blond en riant d'un rire glacial. Je sais que tu sais voler et plutôt bien en plus. Pour le balai t'en prendras un dans les vestiaires du stade, ce ne sont pas les balais qui manquent ici.

Hermione allait encore ouvrir la bouche que Drago lui montra que la discussion été close. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et regagna sa chambre en bougonnant. Elle jeta le carnet sur son lit et s'éloigna vers la salle de bain tout en pestant qu'avec les horcruxes, jane, et les cours, elle n'avait certainement pas le temps de s'occuper de Malefoy. Et merde, c'était quoi cet échange tout à l'heure pensa-t-elle. Une bonne douche froide lui remettrait certainement les idées au clair…

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent plutôt chaotiques. Halloween approchait et le mauvais temps avec. Hermione n'avait pas raconté à ses amis sa petite aventure au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Tout d'abord elle n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter Harry et Ron et puis comment expliquer que Malefoy l'avait sauvée, pris dans ses bras et rassurée. C'était aussi vraisemblable que Crabbe obtenant un optimal à toutes ses BUSES. Ron passait beaucoup de temps seul ou plutôt sans Harry et Hermione ce qui était assez déroutant. La recherche sur les horcruxes avait selon Harry avancée, affirmant que Luna validait la théorie sur les reliques de la mort. Et c'était donc sur des affabulations que reposaient leurs maigres espoirs. Harry s'était mis en colère lorsqu'Hermione lui annonça qu'elle devait jouer dans l'équipe de serpentard pour le premier match de la saison. Pas contre elle évidemment mais contre Rogue et ses maudits serpents. C'est pourquoi, même si elle devait jouer dans une équipe ennemie, il supervisa son entrainement et refusa catégoriquement qu'elle s'entraine avec les serpentard. Il se doutait qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux chercherait à blesser son amie. Elle n'avait plus croisé non plus Malefoy après leur échange dans la salle commune. Hermione avait été troublée par son comportement, certes, mais c'était surtout son regard qui l'avait gênée. Il était resté froid comme à son habitude mais elle avait pu y déceler autre chose qui la rendit sceptique. C'était impossible, surtout venant de lui, se rassura la jeune femme.

La veille du match la tension était à son comble. Hermione était paniquée de jouer son premier match de quidditch. Ron avait été furieux et refusait de lui parler alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Son comportement commencait de plus en plus à l'exaspérer. Il se comportait comme un gamin capricieux au lieu de la soutenir. La rouge et or était parti se réfugier dans sa chambre après un rapide dîner. Il était encore tôt et pourtant elle était déjà emmitouflée dans ses couvertures. Malgré l'envie de dormir, elle n'y parvenait pas, se retournant encore et encore dans ses couvertures jusqu'à en étouffer. C'était ridicule. Si elle perdait ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était qu'un match n'est-ce pas ? Elle se rassurait comme elle le pouvait mais elle savait bien que Drago ne la louperait pas si elle ne donnait pas le meilleur d'elle-même demain. Et puis, sans parler de lui, le caractère de la lionne faisait qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'échouer. Elle excellait dans toutes les matières et demain elle serait jugée devant tout Poudlard sur ses performances sportives. Elle en était capable. Voyant que malgré ses efforts le sommeil ne voulait toujours pas d'elle, elle se redressa sur son lit et se cala contre un gros coussin moelleux. Elle prit le petit carnet de Malefoy et entrepris de continuer sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée.

 _« Je vais la tuer ! Cette satanée Granger a osé me frapper. Moi, Drago Malefoy. Personne ne s'était jamais permis de me frapper à part mon père. J'enrage. Certes, elle a voulu se venger et je reconnais qu'elle m'a plutôt surpris. Je suis partagé entre l'admiration et la haine. Elle a un sacré crochet du droit…J'ai tellement envie de lui faire mal pour que son masque d'intello se brise. J'ai envie de la briser et je la briserais. »_ Hermione malgré les mots assez violents ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire franc à ce souvenir. Qu'est-ce que ça avait été bon de lui donner ce coup de poings. Elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps et il le méritait très franchement. Hermione continua à tourner les pages puis tomba sur une confession dont elle ne se serait sans doute jamais attendue. C'est le cœur battant qu'elle se mit à lire :

 _« Aujourd'hui c'était le bal de Noel des quatre sorciers. La salle était magnifique et les mets somptueux. Jamais je n'aurais pu un jour penser que je m'amuserais à un événement de ce genre. J'ai dansé, j'ai ris, j'ai vécu pleinement ma vie d'adolescent pendant une soirée. Pas de magie noire, pas de hiérarchie, pas de faux semblants. Et Merlin, je me sens au plus mal ce soir que je me dois de le confesser. Ecrire m'aide à mettre des mots sur ce que je n'arrive pas à dire ou plutôt à assumer… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a éveillé autant de sentiments en moi cette nuit-là ? Elle qui était si belle et gracieuse. J'aurais tout donné pour être à son bras. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas contenté de ma cavalière qui était parfaite pour moi ? Non… il a fallu que mes yeux se posent sur elle, sur son doux visage, son sourire innocent. Elle qui était si différente de moi, je l'aimais et la haïssait de me rendre aussi faible. Je me dégoûte. J'avais envie de me jeter sur son idiot de cavalier qui se pavanait avec elle. C'est à mon bras qu'elle aurait dû être, pas le sien. Elle était éblouissante et moi détruit et honteux. J'avais senti mon cœur battre un rythme effréné. C'était ça l'amour ? Ça me fait rire. J'ai essayé vainement de refouler ce sentiment. Pour autant jamais personne ne saura ce que je ressens. Un Malefoy se doit d'adopter une attitude impassible et noble. Que dirait père en me voyant ainsi ? Surement que son fils est un vaurien. Un poème me vint à l'esprit. Un poème que j'ai lu il y a fort longtemps alors que je m'étais perdu dans une librairie moldue et je dois dire qu'il résume plutôt bien mes sentiments à son égard :_

 _Il pleure dans mon cœur_

 _Comme il pleut sur la ville ;_

 _Quelle est cette langueur_

 _Qui pénètre mon coeur ?_

 _Ô bruit doux de la pluie_

 _Par terre et sur les toits !_

 _Pour un coeur qui s'ennuie,_

 _Ô le chant de la pluie !_

 _Il pleure sans raison_

 _Dans ce cœur qui s'écœure._

 _Quoi ! Nulle trahison ?..._

 _Ce deuil est sans raison._

 _C'est bien la pire peine_

 _De ne savoir pourquoi_

 _Sans amour et sans haine_

 _Mon cœur a tant de peine »_

Paul Verlaine, murmura tendrement Hermione. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Ce qu'elle venait de lire était triste, beau et déchirant. Un amour à sens unique ? Hermione savait très bien ce que cela pouvait susciter comme sentiment. Mais au-delà de ça elle fut agréablement surprise de voir un Drago aussi humain et déchiré par ses sentiments. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait aimé qu'un homme puisse ressentir cela à son égard. Mais elle se dit aussi que cette jeune femme avait beaucoup de chance. Elle devait surement être une de ses beautés française de l'école Beauxbatons. Qui d'autre sinon ? A ses yeux Drago paraissait beaucoup plus humain. Certes elle avait violé son intimité mais elle était fière d'apprendre que malgré les apparences, Drago n'était pas celui que l'on croyait. Evidemment elle se cacherait bien de lui dire, sinon il l'a tuerait mais elle se disait en éternelle optimiste que peut-être ils pourraient discuter un peu plus ensemble malgré son sang… Et puis le fait que Malefoy connaissait un auteur moldu affirmait qu'il ne les méprisait pas tous. Hermione resta un long moment à fixer le plafond, complètement retournée par sa lecture. Elle reprit doucement, découvrant de tendres souvenirs avec sa mère, des souvenirs de vacances avec Blaise, des doutes sur sa position… Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'était endormie, le carnet au creux de ses mains.

* * *

Le jour tant attendu arriva. Hermione se réveilla doucement d'une nuit paisible. Néanmoins elle se décomposa quand elle se rappela que c'était aujourd'hui le match. Elle sentit son corps trembler et la nausée s'insinuer en elle. Alors qu'elle se sentait aller à la panique on toqua à sa porte.

\- Entrez, fit la jeune gryffondor.

\- Bonjour Miss, répondit un petit elfe de maison. Je vous apporte votre tenue pour le match d'aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite bonne chance Miss, couina-t-il.

Hermione le remercia chaleureusement et l'elfe de maison prit congé. Evidemment elle prit sa tenue aux couleurs de serpentard et eut un haut le cœur. Elle se sentait comme une traitresse et espérait que ses amis ne lui en voudraient pas. Harry l'avait déjà rassurée ainsi que Ginny mais qu'en serait-il de Ron… Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain afin de prendre un bain et ainsi se donner du courage. C'est habillé de sa tenue vert et argent, qu'elle entra dans la grande salle. Malgré l'étonnement que l'annonce d'Hermione faisant exceptionnellement partie de l'équipe des serpentard avait suscité, la plupart l'accueillir chaleureusement en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Rassurée, elle prit un bon petit déjeuner : des œufs et un bon jus de citrouille frais. Harry et Ginny lui firent un signe pour lui dire qu'ils se rejoignaient sur le terrain et s'éloignèrent de la grande salle. A ce moment-là, Ron apparut devant Hermione et se posta devant elle.

\- Bonjour Ron comment vas-tu ? demanda joyeusement Hermione.

\- Parfaitement bien, je vois que tu ne reconnais même plus dans quelle maison jouer, ironisa Ron.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu sais très bien que je joue exceptionnellement pour remplacer un poursuiveur et que ça fait partie d'une de ses stupides punitions que ma donnée Malefoy ! C'est pour ça que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole depuis plusieurs jours, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Une punition ? Ne me fait pas rire Hermione, je vous ai vus dans la tour d'astronomie ! Asséna le jeune homme, les oreilles rouges vives.

\- C… comment ça ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois et puis qu'as-tu vu d'abord ? demanda Hermione prise de court.

\- Je t'ai vue dans ses bras Hermione, répondit Ron en la toisant d'un sourire mauvais qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Je passais par-là totalement par hasard. Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite. Je n'ai rien dit, j'étais trop choqué pour en parler alors j'espérais que tu le fasses de toi-même. Deux semaines que j'attends mais non tu n'as rien fait et maintenant j'apprends que tu vas jouer dans son équipe. Je me demande bien ce qu'il doit se passer dans votre dortoir commun, ironisa-t-il.

Hermione était complètement hébétée. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait à plusieurs reprises. Elle était déçue, blessée et en colère. Elle se leva d'un bon et tapa du poing sur la table ce qui lui valut quelques regards dans sa discrétion. Elle respira un bon coup pour se calmer et tenter de raisonner son ami.

\- Ron tu te méprends totalement, dit-elle pour essayer de le calmer. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là ! Je me suis sentie mal et il a été là au bon moment c'est tout, ajouta-t-elle-même si au fond, le souvenir de cette étreinte lui redonna quelques frissons. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer en détail ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment.

\- Je… je crois ce que je vois Hermione. J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir… répondit le jeune homme roux en s'éloignant le regard voilé.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Sa jalousie l'avait poussé à être horrible avec elle. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et elle retint difficilement ces dernières qui menaçaient de s'en échapper. Elle fustigea de nombreuses insultes son ami et essuya rageusement ses larmes. Elle quitta la grande salle sous l'œil de regards indiscrets qui avaient tout suivis. Elle savait que cette histoire n'était pas terminée malheureusement.

* * *

Arrivée dans les vestiaires de l'équipe des Serpentard, Hermione jeta avec rage son sac sur le banc. Elle était en colère contre Ron. Il n'avait strictement rien compris à la situation. Certes n'importe qui aurait pu se méprendre de la situation mais là il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy et d'Hermione Granger. Toute personne censée aurait deviné que la situation avait été beaucoup plus complexe mais évidemment ce n'était pas le cas de son ami. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser la rage qui naissait en elle, c'est pourquoi elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa son balai et se mis en rang derrière l'équipe.

\- T'es prête Granger ? Questionna Malefoy.

\- Plus que jamais, répondit avec hargne la lionne.

\- Parfait, répondit Drago ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Vous êtes prêts ? demanda le capitaine à son équipe qui répondit vivement. Je veux que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même sur le terrain ! N'oubliez pas que c'est le premier match de la saison contre ces satanés Gryffondor ! Allez, on y va ! encouragea Drago sous l'œil mi- exaspéré et mi- amusé d'Hermione qui voyait Drago dans son parfait rôle de capitaine.

 **...**

\- Bienvenue Poudlard à ce premier match de Quidditch de la saison opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor ! Pour vous accompagner tout au long de ce match, Dean Thomas ainsi que mon assistant Seamus Finnigan, hurla Dean dans le micro sous le regard réprobateur de Mcgonagall.

\- Bonjour Dean, le match d'aujourd'hui risque d'être riche en rebondissement. Les joueurs s'avancent sur le terrain accompagnés de Madame Bibine ! Je demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour soutenir nos deux équipes mais également Hermione Granger qui va jouer son premier match de Quidditch en 7 ans ! Nous avons tous hâte de voir les prouesses de notre Hermione nationale même si elle joue exceptionnellement pour l'équipe adverse, commenta Seamus sous les cris et les applaudissements du public présent dans le stade.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et vit le public qui hurlait, chantait et agitait des drapeaux dans tous les sens. Elle sentit une appréhension monter en elle accompagnée d'un sentiment d'excitation qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors.

\- Les deux attrapeurs, Harry potter pour Gryffondor et Drago Malefoy pour Serpentard s'élèvent dans les airs et prennent position ! La tension est à son comble mon cher Seamus ! Nous attendons tous le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre afin que la rencontre puisse débuter, ajouta Dean.

Madame bibine siffla enfin le début de la rencontre et les joueurs purent enfin commencer le match. Quand Hermione vit Ron dans le but adverse, l'adrénaline monta en elle. Elle avait envie de se venger pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait tout à l'heure. L'équipe qui attrapa le souaffle en premier était Gryffondor.

\- Ginny Weasley qui passe à Bell. Bell qui renvoi le souaffle à Robins dans un magnifique retourné acrobatique ! Elle évite de justesse le Boutenchoc d'Urquhart ! C'est finement joué, commenta avec fougue Seamus. Elle évite le cognard de Goyle et fonce droit au but ! La tension est à son comble cher public !

\- Oh ! Hermione intercepte le souaffle ! Quelle réception incroyable ! Elle fonce vers les buts ! Et par la barbe de merlin ! Dix points pour Serpentard, hurla Dean.

Hermione continua ses prouesses en se plaçant en tête d'une attaque du faucon. Accompagnée de Zabini et d'Urquhart, elle s'avança en triangle dans le but d'intimider l'équipe adverse ce qui fonctionna assez bien.

\- A nous deux Ron, murmura la lionne en s'avançant vers les buts plus déterminée que jamais.

\- Hermione qui fait la passe à Zabini ! Zabini qui tente une Fourberie de Finbourgh et c'est le but !

Le public était déchainé. Tous scandaient le nom d'Hermione peu importe l'équipe qu'ils supportaient en entrant dans le stade.

\- Quel geste dangereux mais exceptionnel, commenta Seamus.

\- En effet pour réussir cette action il faut que le poursuiveur lance le Souafle en l'air puis tente de marquer en tapant dedans avec son balai. Un grand match qui s'offre à nous aujourd'hui, s'exclama Dean.

Le match continua et les équipes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor offrirent un spectacle sans nom. Serpentard menait de deux-cent-dix points face à Gryffondor qui avait seulement cinquante points. Hermione chercha des yeux les attrapeurs et vit Drago s'élancer à toute vitesse, harry à sa poursuite. Alors qu'elle était encore en train d'observer les deux jeunes hommes, elle entendit des cris beaucoup plus pressants dans le public. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit qu'elle fut violemment percutée par un cognard. Elle chuta de son balai et elle se sentit tomber dans le vide. Le choc ainsi que la douleur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là l'empêcha d'esquisser un mouvement afin de tenter vainement une action qui pourrait la sauver avec sa baguette. Le sol s'approchait de plus en plus et ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres du sol qu'elle se sentit retomber sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle entendit des hurlements et des pas précipités sur le terrain. C'est à ce moment, bien qu'elle fût sonnée par le coup, qu'elle se rendit compte que Drago Malefoy l'avait sauvée une fois de plus. Il était essoufflé et respirait bruyamment. Il avait dû foncer en piqué vers le sol puis remonter au dernier moment pour la rattraper. Encore choqué par sa propre attitude, Malefoy n'osa esquisser le moindre mouvement. Soudain son expression changea, et c'est après l'avoir délicatement déposée au sol qu'il fonça sur Crabbe, la batte en main, et lui asséna un violent coup de poing. C'en suivit une bagarre générale. Zabini tentait de retenir un Drago le visage en sang qui se débattait avec rage lui intimant de le lâcher sinon quoi il lui réserverait le même sort. Crabbe faisait de même, retenu par madame bibine, Ron et Ginny. Mgonagall quant à elle arriva en trombe sur le terrain et hurla aux étudiants de se calmer, ce qui eut pour le coup aucun effet. Hermione qui se posait en simple observatrice ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait, tout devenait flou autour d'elle et le terrain commença à tanguer. Elle entendit une dernière fois son nom et puis plus rien.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce septième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Normalement il ne devait pas se terminer ainsi mais je le trouve suffisamment long pour écrire d'avantage. Par conséquent je réserve la suite au chapitre 8 ! je pense que ça se voit que j'essaye de me débarasser de Ron et quoi de mieux que de le rendre responsable haha (je l'aime bien quand même le petit Ronny)

je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite, je ne promet rien cependant... Si le chapitre vous à plu n'hésitez pas à me le dire et s'il ne vous a pas du plus faites le moi savoir aussi!

bisous


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut!_

 _Voilà le chapitre 8 de ma fiction. On pourrait le qualifier de chapitre transitoire bien qu'il contienne certains éléments importants pour la suite. A la base il devait être beaucoup plus long et porter un autre titre sauf qu'en fait il fait 5 pages et que la suite est d'avantage longue... Je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre trop long pour éviter un déséquilibre avec les autres. Dans ce chapitre on a un petit rapprochement entre nos deux héros! Je dirais qu'après 8 chapitres il était temps... Bref je vous souhaites une agréable lecture._

 _PS: N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews! Je vois que ma fiction est lue mais je n'ai pas de retours et c'est assez frustrant... Je prend tout les avis qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais tant que ça reste poli et constructif!_

 _PS 2: Merci Mia pour ta review ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Laisse-moi te toucher

Elle sentit une douleur vive dans son crâne et une sensation d'intense fatigue. Elle essaya d'ouvrir difficilement ses paupières qui paraissaient peser au moins une tonne. Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, non sans difficulté, elle vit une crinière rousse se jeter sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione la voix pâteuse.

\- Oh Hermione par merlin tu vas bien ! s'exclama joyeusement Ginny.

\- Laisses la respirer un peu Ginny, plaisanta Harry.

Ginny s'écarta du cou d'Hermione afin de la laisser doucement recouvrer ses esprits. Hermione observa un peu autour d'elle. Elle était allongée dans un lit qui semblait être à l'infirmerie et en face de ce dernier, toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ainsi que d'autres camarades. Soudainement, les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Elle se vit frappée de plein fouet par un cognard, tombée de son balai puis attrapée de justesse par… Drago Malefoy.

\- Tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille Hermione, souffla avec soulagement Ginny.

\- On a vraiment cru que tu été mal tombée, ajouta Harry penaud.

\- J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à l'infirmerie… Au fait qui a gagné le match ? demanda tout naturellement Hermione.

\- Donc tu tombes de ton balai, risque de mourir mais à ton réveil tu t'inquiètes seulement de savoir qui a gagné, ricana Katie.

\- Hermione granger délaisse les livres pour le Quidditch ? Questionna Dean avec une pointe d'amusement et d'admiration sous les rires des autres Gryffondor et même celui d'Hermione.

\- Vous avez raison mais même si j'ai adoré ce match, le Quidditch ce n'est pas pour moi, répondit timidement la jeune Gryffondor dans un sourire.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? répondit Seamus. Tu as fait gagner Serpentard avec tous tes buts même si Harry a attrapé le vif d'or quand Drago s'est subitement dégagé de sa trajectoire. Tu étais éblouissante sur le terrain, s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- C'est exact, tu étais déchainée contre le pauvre Ron, plaisanta Ginny. Il est encore en train de bouder dans la salle commune, ajouta Ginny sous les rires de ses camarades.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être fière d'elle de voir ses amis la soutenir et la féliciter pour ses prouesses. Ils continuèrent de discuter un long moment avant de prendre congés lorsque l'infirmière les jeta dehors, l'heure des visites étant déjà dépassées depuis bien longtemps. Elle leva les yeux sur la grosse horloge accrochée sur le mur et vit qu'il était vingt-deux heures. A ce moment-là, elle se mit debout, enfila ses chaussures et quitta l'infirmerie après avoir signée une décharge.

Sur le chemin la menant à son dortoir, elle ne put éviter les sifflements d'admiration et les félicitations de certains élèves de Poudlard concernant son match de la journée. Finalement arrivée devant le portrait de la salle commune des préfets, elle prononça le mot de passe et se faufila à l'intérieur du passage étroit. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte retirer son uniforme de Quidditch et prendre un bon bain chaud. Alors qu'elle traversait le salon commun éclairé par quelques chandelles, elle aperçut allongé sur le divan Drago Malefoy en piteux état. Le bras sur les yeux, toujours en tenue de Quidditch et affreusement blessé. Elle n'avait pas du tout suivie la bagarre générale qui avait eu lieu sur le terrain après sa chute mais les blessures qu'il avait n'étaient pas seulement le fruit de coup de poings. Ils avaient surement du en venir aux baguettes. Connaissant la fierté du serpentard, il avait probablement refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie pour se soigner. Mais bien qu'il fût son ennemi, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état et sa morale lui imposait de l'aider à son tour comme lui au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'observa un instant. Lui qui avait toujours cette apparence proprette et guindée, paraissait à ce moment-là à mille lieux de cela. Ses cheveux blonds platine étaient ébouriffés, de larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses paupières closes et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Il était négligemment allongé sur le canapé et par merlin s'il n'était pas un foutu mangemort-petit-prince-des-serpentard, Hermione aurait pu le trouver dangereusement ensorcelant. Il paraissait plus vulnérable et plus accessible. La jeune rouge et or secoua vivement la tête afin de s'extraire de la tête de telles pensées.

\- Malefoy réveille-toi, tenta Hermione afin de le réveiller.

\- Hum… lâche-moi, répondit vaguement Drago dans un grognement.

\- Lève-toi, il faut te soigner, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'assit avec difficulté sur le canapé, toisant au passage sa compagne de chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger ? Grogna-t-il presque.

\- Te soigner, répondit naturellement Hermione.

\- Me soigner ? Tu plaisantes j'espère, plaisanta Malefoy dans un rire mauvais.

\- Oui te soigner, siffla Hermione entre ses dents. Je te rends juste la pareille par rapport à l'autre fois dans la tour et pour tout à l'heure également.

\- Ecoute moi bien Granger, je n'ai pas besoin d'une casse pied comme toi. Crois-tu réellement que je vais laisser un sale sang de bourbe poser la main sur moi et…

Drago ne put terminer sa phrase que le coup était parti. Une violente claque retentit sur la joue du grand blond. Hermione le fusillait du regard, la main toujours dans les airs. Elle se sentit tellement idiote. Evidemment, elle avait pensé que peut-être il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, qu'il avait un bon fond, qu'il avait grandi au mauvais endroit accompagné des mauvaises personnes. Mais non, ce n'était qu'un petit con égoïste et raciste par-dessus tout. Elle voulait l'aider et voilà comment il la remerciait. Un pas en avant puis deux en arrière. Tantôt glacial tantôt brulant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Beugla Drago une main sur sa joue endolorie.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois désagréable avec moi ? Je sais que mon sang est impur, que mes parents sont des moldus, que selon toi je n'ai pas ma foutue place dans cette école ! Tu me le répètes suffisamment depuis sept longues années Malefoy. Mais saches que je suis là et il va falloir t'y faire que cela te plaise ou non. Pourrais-tu prendre la peine de te comporter au moins une fois comme un adulte ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes ces disputes, ces moqueries et ces piques que toi et ta pitoyable bande vous me lancez depuis mon arrivée ! Alors s'il te plait laisse-moi te soigner sinon je te jure que je te tue, gronda Hermione de toutes ses forces, sa baguette pointée vers Malefoy.

Drago l'avait observée débiter ces paroles sans broncher. Il était mi admiratif et mi exaspéré face à l'attitude d'Hermione. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire tant il était agréablement surpris par l'aplomb de la jeune femme. Il avait toujours su que la lionne n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et qu'elle n'avait peur de personne ou presque mais jamais il aurait pensé qu'elle le frappe à nouveau et qu'elle lui octroie une petite leçon de morale. Personne n'avait jamais essayé de lui tenir tête et il fallait que ce soit cette foutue Gryffondor qui le fasse. Soit elle était d'un courage sans nom soit complètement suicidaire. Drago éclata d'un rire franc sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Non rien, répondit Drago entre deux rires. Tu m'épates vraiment Granger. Tu n'as peur de rien, affirma le jeune homme dans un sourire moqueur.

\- Certainement pas de toi, ajouta la jeune femme sur un ton ferme mais ne put empêcher un sourire déformer ses lèvres.

\- Soit. Soigne-moi si ça te fait autant plaisir Granger, je pourrais dire à tout le monde que tu t'es enfin convertie en elfe de maison, railla-t-il.

Hermione ne prit pas en compte la dernière remarque du serpentard et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas décidé afin de préparer le matériel destiné à soigner son compagnon de chambre. Hermione attrapa au fond d'une des étagères de la salle bain de l'essence de murlap et de l'onguent puis retourna dans le salon. Elle s'assit à côté de Drago et commença à appliquer doucement les remèdes sur son visage tuméfié. A chaque fois qu'Hermione frôlait la peau du jeune homme, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Hermione était consciencieuse dans son travail et très douce. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le nier. Sa main se déplaça sur son visage et le serpentard ferma les yeux afin de profiter pleinement et honteusement de la sensation que le touché de la jeune femme lui procurait. L'atmosphère commença à devenir étrangement suffocante dans la pièce. Le jeune homme transpirait et sa respiration était légèrement sacadée.

\- Ça va Malefoy ? s'inquiéta innocemment la jeune femme.

\- Oui ça va aller tu peux continuer, souffla-t-il.

\- Parfait, répondit la rouge et or de façon inaudible, presque dans un murmure.

\- Ça me fait mal de te le dire mais tu as été époustouflante sur le terrain cette après-midi. Honnêtement si tu n'étais pas cette insupportable miss-je-sais-tout et une satanée Gryffondor je t'aurais bien prise dans mon équipe, plaisanta le jeune homme dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part Malefoy mais je n'ai pas très envie de jouer avec des serpents, ria-t-elle. Cela dit, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée la vie.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir bêtement en tombant d'un balai. Tu jouais pour nous, Crabbe est mon ami certes mais il n'aurait jamais dû te lancer ce cognard, conclut le jeune homme.

\- N'en parlons plus, acheva la lionne. On continue ?

L'atmosphère qui s'était adoucie redevint très rapidement électrique. Drago opina de la tête et commença à retirer son pull. Hermione commença à être assez gênée et encore plus quand Drago commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise. Hermione déglutit. Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer de ses deux perles grises tout en continuant sa besogne. Par merlin, la jeune femme se sentit rougir tant la scène pouvait porter à confusion. Et ce regard… Aucun homme ne l'avait regardée comme ça ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Ni Krum, ni Ron. Surtout pas Ron. Il était envoutant et à la fois doux et presque brutal. Elle vit son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration et cette image aussi sensuelle soit-elle de son ennemi la décontenança. Lorsque le jeune homme termina de déboutonner sa chemise Hermione se risque à lever son regard qu'elle avait abaissé vers le jeune homme qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à s'observer, les yeux dans les yeux. La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre à un rythme effréné. Afin de refréner ces sentiments ou sensations naissants, elle reprit sa tâche et plongea sa main dans un des bols. Elle approcha avec hésitation sa petite main de la poitrine découverte du jeune homme et commença à masser l'endroit endolori délicatement. Alors qu'elle allait retirer sa main pour s'afférer sur une autre partie de son corps, Malefoy la lui rattrapa vivement et la plaqua sur sa poitrine, là où elle appliquait le soin auparavant. Le geste du jeune homme sembla choquer Hermione et le garçon lui-même. Il la scrutait intensément du regard, un mélange d'incompréhension et de désir inondait son regard grisé. Hermione sentit au travers de sa main, les battements frénétiques du cœur du jeune homme. Son cœur à elle battait au même rythme comme s'ils avaient été liés par une quelconque magie. Soudain elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper et s'échapper par les pores de sa peau telle un tourbillon. Elle ferma délicatement les yeux puis…

Hermione se retrouva dans un autre environnement. Elle était dans un immense salon selon la décoration qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Certainement une maison d'aristocrates.

\- Bon sang mais que se passe-t-il ? se demanda Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

Quelques instants auparavant elle était dans sa salle commune avec Drago et elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. A ce moment-là, elle vit avec horreur Lucius Malefoy entrer dans la pièce. Elle chercha désespérément un endroit où se cacher mais évidemment en vain. Il en était fini d'elle, il allait la torturer ou même la tuer. Elle était en partie responsable de son séjour à Azkaban et il était certain qu'il chercherait à se venger. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle chercha en vain sa baguette qu'elle ne trouva pas évidemment. Hermione ferma instinctivement les yeux attendant son supplice mais rien ne vint. Complètement déroutée, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et vit le père Malefoy s'installer au coin du feu près de la cheminée. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune premièrement et deuxièmement le décor était flouté comme dans un souvenir. Elle se demanda si ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était un rêve comme celui qu'elle avait pu faire de Jane et du mystérieux jeune homme. Une autre personne entra dans la pièce ce qui arracha Hermione de ses pensées. Narcissa la mère de Drago prit place à côté de son mari et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, du travail au ministère, de la prochaine fête qui aurait lieu dans la maison d'autres aristocrates, de Bellatrix qui croupissait à Azkaban. C'était clair, Hermione avait devant elle un ancien souvenir mais pourquoi voyait-elle cela ? Etait-ce réel ou une simple création de son esprit ?

\- Maman, maman ! cria la voix familière d'un jeune garçon.

\- Quoi donc mon chéri ? s'enquit Narcissa.

\- J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, s'exclama un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond en entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Ton père et moi sommes fières de toi Drago, répondit avec amour sa mère en s'approchant de lui.

\- Bien que tu aurais parfaitement été à ta place à Durmstrang fils, je tiens à te rappeler qu'il est de ton devoir d'honorer le nom des Malefoy ainsi que de la famille Black. Tu porteras avec fierté les couleurs de nos ancêtres à serpentard, répondit fermement Lucius.

\- Je ne vous décevrez pas père, je suis fière d'être un Malefoy et je serais fière de ma maison, ajouta le jeune Drago avec aplomb.

Narcissa s'agenouilla face à lui et regarda Drago avec bienveillance. Hermione dû s'avouer qu'elle était une très belle femme et que son sourire paraissait éblouissant d'autant plus quand elle était en compagnie de sa famille. Elle lui murmura doucement afin qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre :

\- Je serais toujours fière de toi Drago. J'ai insisté pour que ton inscription se fasse à Poudlard. Je souhaite que tu aies une vie normale, que tu te fasses des amis et que tu sois un excellent sorcier, ce dont je ne doute absolument pas. Tu verras que Serpentard sera comme ta seconde famille. Ton parrain sera là pour toi si tu en as besoin. Tu vas énormément me manquer mon petit garçon. Je t'aime mon fils, ajouta Narcissa d'une voix douce et en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Moi aussi Maman, murmura dans un souffle le jeune garçon.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'émouvoir face à la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la mère de Drago pouvait être aussi douce et aussi normale que n'importe qu'elle mère. Et Elle avait toujours pensé que Drago appelait Narcissa « Mère » et non maman comme il l'avait fait dans cette vision. Et pour qu'il en soit ainsi, dans une famille de la haute aristocratie, Drago devait l'aimer profondément. C'était une certitude.

La jeune rouge et or se sentit happée par un nuage de fumée et une nouvelle vision s'offrit à elle. L'atmosphère était complètement différente. Elle entendit des rires mêlés à quelques phrases. Elle était dans une chambre, sa chambre ou peut-être une autre similaire. Eclairée par peu de chandelles, la pièce était plongée dans une lumière tamisée donnant à l'endroit un aspect intime. Elle vit des ombres sur son lit. Surement de là que provenait les voix. Elle s'approcha doucement, le cœur battant comme si elle savait déjà au fond d'elle ce qu'elle allait voir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reconnut sur le lit le corps enlacé de Drago Malefoy et le sien. Hermione mis sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un hoquet de surprise. Par merlin que faisait-elle dans son lit avec Malefoy ? Mais ce qui la frappa surtout ce fut les mots d'amour que lui murmurai tendrement Drago à l'oreille suivit de doux baisers parsemant son corps entier de frisson et la faisant gémir sans retenue.

\- Non ce n'est pas possible… trembla Hermione les joues rouges. Ce n'est qu'un rêve ou un cauchemar…

Drago commença à déshabiller tout doucement Hermione allongée sur le lit tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Leur corps s'enlaçaient et se complétaient dans une harmonie parfaite. Leurs baisers étaient ardents et pressés comme s'ils avaient attendus toute leur vie pour se laisser aller ainsi. Hermione commença à suffoquer face à cette vision. Elle ne voulait pas en voir d'avantage. Etais-ce un sentiment de dégout qui la faisait agir ainsi ? Non. Certainement quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe. Quelque chose qui germait en elle et qu'elle essayait de refréner. Elle sentit sa tête tourner et ne put s'empêcher un dernier cri :

\- NON !

Hermione fut prise d'un soubresaut comme si son âme regagnait son corps. Elle était revenue dans la réalité. Sa main était toujours posée sur la poitrine de Drago dont le regard fiévreux avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus énigmatique.

\- Par merlin c'était quoi ça ?! demanda Hermione la respiration haletante et les sourcils froncés.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Granger ? questionna Drago qui ne semblait pas comprendre l'attitude de la Gryffondor.

\- Peu importe, je suis épuisée je vais me coucher, tenta Hermione en retirant sa main du corps brulant du Serpentard qui voulait à tout prix s'esquiver de lui et d'un éventuel contact physique avec ce dernier.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit-il en se levant et en se rhabillant. Je vais faire ma ronde, à plus tard Granger, souffla le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

\- C'est ça, répondit promptement Hermione en détournant le regard espérant qu'il s'en irait le plus vite possible.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et c'est comme guidé par une force inconnue qu'il se mit devant Hermione et replaça délicatemment une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il l'examina un instant puis fit volte-face et passa par l'étroit passage menant à la sortie. Quand Drago fut enfin sortie de la pièce, Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur la respiration haletante.

\- Par merlin qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?! ragea la jeune femme en jetant sa baguette à travers la pièce.

Quelque part dans le château un jeune homme s'était adossé le long d'un mur et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il était en colère, triste et incroyablement frustré. Il se prit la tête dans les mains se maudissant d'être aussi faible et d'avoir pu désirer une personne qui n'était pas faite pour lui. Il tapa du point sur le mur encore et encore jusqu'à que le sang jaillisse de ses mains et que la douleur lui ôte ses douloureuses pensées…


	9. Chapter 9

Salut! 7779 mots et une douzaine de pages plus tard...

Voilà enfin les révélations sur Jane et ce mystérieux jeune homme. Dans ce chapitre j'ai voulu faire comme avant et présenter une journée d'étudiante basique à Poudlard. J'aime vraiment faire appelle à plusieurs personnages et ne pas juste centrer l'histoire sur Drago et Hermione. Cela dit j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'attends vos reviews comme toujours. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Chaudrons, poire et alcool

L'automne était définitivement installé à Poudlard dont les couloirs étaient parcourus de courants d'airs glaçants. Le ciel était gris et le sol boueux à cause des averses qui s'abattaient continuellement sur la région. Les arbres dont les feuilles se parèrent de rouge, de jaune et d'orange tombaient de jours en jours jonchant la pelouse du parc qui prit une couleur paradoxalement chaude. En parcourant le château pour se rendre dans la grande salle, Hermione put se rendre compte que malgré le climat d'incertitude qui régnait à ce moment-là, les décorations d'Halloween n'avaient pas étées oubliées. Les couloirs regorgeaient de toiles d'araignées, de citrouilles ensorcelées ainsi que d'armures qui s'amusaient à effrayer les élèves sur leur passage. Même les fantômes du château étaient de la partie. Bien que la jeune Gryffondor eut l'impression que cela était quelque peu déplacé, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré tout c'était une bonne idée d'agir comme si tout se passait pour le mieux. Garder une attitude habituelle et ne pas s'empêcher de vivre normalement étaient les meilleurs moyens de redonner de l'espoir aux élèves de l'école de sorcellerie et surtout aux premières années qui se retrouvaient malheureusement mêlés à un climat de terreur. C'est finalement arrivée dans la grande salle qu'elle se rendit compte que la décoration était la plus poussée. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en allant s'assoir à la table des Gryffondor ne se rendant absolument pas compte des regards posés sur elle. C'est de bonne humeur qu'elle se servit d'une bonne assiette de porridge ainsi que d'une tisane aux orties tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Le ministère semblait faire tout son possible pour contrer une éventuelle attaque ennemie et selon le journal il n'y avait strictement rien à signaler. Cependant Hermione n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que la presse était contrôlée et que si le ministère venait à être renversé ce ne serait pas dans ce journal qu'elle le saurait. Elle était tellement plongée dans sa lecture qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un venait s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Bonjour Hermione !

\- Oh, bonjour Harry, répondit Hermione en posant le journal sur la table. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là.

\- J'ai bien remarqué, ria le jeune homme. Hermione avant d'aller en cours de potion je voulais te parler de quelque chose, ajouta prudemment Harry.

\- Oui de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle en amenant son gobelet à sa bouche.

\- Hum… Et bien comment te dire que… commença Harry sous le regard encourageant d'Hermione. Je n'y prête aucune attention et je n'y crois pas le moins du monde mais tout le monde parle de toi et de Malefoy en ce moment.

A ces mots Hermione faillit recracher l'intégralité de son jus d'ortie sur le visage de Harry.

\- Comment ça moi et Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Certains s'amusent à dire que vous sortez ensemble ou qu'on vous a vus vous embrasser au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, répondit Harry sur un ton détaché. C'est tellement invraisemblable ! Je voulais juste te mettre au courant avant que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon comment peut-on croire à une telle rumeur ? ajouta l'Elu dans un rire étouffé sous le regard approbateur de Neville qui suivait la conversation.

\- Oui tu as raison c'est absolument invraisemblable, affirma la préfète dans un sourire crispé.

Harry se leva et quitta la grande salle prétextant avoir oublié un de ses livres au dortoir. Ses propres mots lui donnèrent un pincement au cœur. Elle détestait Malefoy et c'était réciproque. Mais malgré cela elle se sentait injustement en colère contre Harry qui se permettait de juger qu'une éventuelle relation avec Drago ne pouvait être qu'une apparente fantaisie ou plaisanterie grotesque et en colère contre elle-même car elle savait que d'un point de vue purement rationnel il avait raison. Nonobstant ce que Harry venait de lui dire n'était pas totalement faux. Il s'était bien passé quelque chose au sommet de la tour d'astronomie mais Drago l'avait simplement aidé à vaincre les doxi et l'epouvantard de Jane et du mystérieux jeune homme qui l'avait paralysée. Puis il l'avait tendrement enlacée et elle avait même put sentir les effluves du vin qu'avait bu le Serpentard s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Mais ça c'était un détail qu'elle se gardait bien pour elle. Cependant depuis cette nuit où elle avait soigné le jeune homme elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui, à sa peau, à sa main qui retenait désespérément la sienne et à son regard argenté qui lui lançait de dangereuses flammes de désir. Elle ne l'avait plus recroisé ensuite, l'évitant au possible. La jeune femme lança un regard discret à la table des serpentard et croisa avec effroi le regard grisé de Drago qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Elle but à nouveau dans son gobelet cherchant à se donner une contenance et put voir du coin de l'œil un sourire narquois se dessiner sur les lèvres du grand blond ce qui la fit rougir à son grand désarroi.

\- Tu vas bien Hermione ? Tu es toute rouge, demanda innocemment Neville.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Neville j'ai juste avalé de travers, expédia-t-elle.

« Tu parles ! » railla la conscience de la jeune femme. Pauvre Neville…

\- Tu es prêt pour le cours de potion de ce matin ? interrogea Hermione pour changer de sujet et éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de Neville sur l'échange de regard entre elle et Drago.

\- Pas du tout ! Honnêtement je suis très heureux de ne plus avoir le professeur Rogue en potion mais il m'a tellement mit la pression pendant toutes ses années que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de paniquer en cours désormais, souffla-t-il complètement désespéré.

\- Si tu veux tu n'auras qu'à te mettre à côté de moi si ça peut te rassurer, proposa gentiment Hermione sans lâcher du regard Drago à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu es vraiment la meilleure Hermione, s'exclama-t-il allègrement. Allons-y sinon nous allons être en retard.

Hermione brisa avec désenchantement l'échange - ou le combat plutôt - avec Malefoy, attrapa son sac et sortit de la grande salle accompagnée de Neville.

* * *

Neville et Hermione arrivèrent dans les cachots et se postèrent devant la salle de potions en attendant que le professeur Slughorn daigne leur ouvrir la porte. Hermione n'aimait pas attendre dans cet endroit qui empestait le Serpent à plein nez, et Neville encore moins, car il fallait toujours qu'un Serpentard vienne les importuner. Et c'est, par le plus grand des hasards, que Pansy Parkinson accompagnées de ses lourdauds de Crabbe et Goyle, se carrèrent tout naturellement devant elle et Neville. Ce dernier se ratatina sur lui-même et Hermione souffla d'exaspération par avance.

\- Tiens tiens mais qui voilà donc ? La sang de bourbe et Londubat, observa Pansy de manière sur-jouée. Tu as enfin compris sur quel type d'hommes tu dois jeter ton dévolu et encore je pense qu'il est encore trop « bien » pour toi, assena-t-elle d'un rire mauvais et de son insupportable voix haut perchée en désignant de manière dédaigneuse Neville du menton.

Hermione tiqua et se demanda si un instant elle faisait référence à Malefoy dans sa remarque cinglante. Cette foutue rumeur allait lui causer des ennuis, se dit-elle rageusement. Elle allait répliquer quand Neville lui ôta les mots de la bouche.

\- Hermione est mille fois mieux que toi Pansy ! Je préfère être avec une fille comme elle qui est intelligente, gentille, douce et belle contrairement à toi. Tu es misérable Pansy et tu devrais changer de cible pour une fois, assomma Neville qui s'était planté juste devant Hermione par protection.

La rouge et or fut observa avec admiration son ami tant elle fut extrêmement touchée par les mots que Neville avait dit à son égard. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire tendre que lui rendit timidement le jeune homme. La suffisance que Pansy faisait mine de disposer s'effondra lamentablement et c'est avec hargne qu'elle pointa sa baguette sur les deux Gryffondor en visant tout particulièrement Hermione.

\- Mon avertissement l'autre fois ne semble pas avoir fait son effet. Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça, tonna Pansy en direction d'Hermione que Neville tachait de protéger dans un élan d'héroïsme.

Alors qu'elle allait user de sa baguette, Pansy sentit son bras se suspendre dans les airs par la force d'une main. Elle se retourna puis fit face à Drago Malefoy qui la regardait d'un air agacé.

\- Ca suffit Pansy, gronda Malefoy.

\- C'est elle qui m'a provoquée, mentit la Serpentard sans grand étonnement. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'elle et de ses airs de fille parfaite !

\- J'ai dit ça suffit, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter Pansy! admonesta Drago en la foudroyant d'un regard mauvais. Si ses iris pouvaient lancer des Avada Kedavra, Pansy serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Ils avaient étés rejoints par le reste des élèves qui se turent dans un silence de plomb. Même Hermione le trouva effrayant à ce moment-là. Il avait le même charisme angoissant que Lucius Malefoy. Elle avait tendance à oublier parfois qu'il était un sang-pur et qui plus est, un mangemort. Pansy se ratatina sur elle-même et alla se réfugier honteusement derrière Blaise qui ne retint pas un soupir d'irritation. Théodore Nott fut le seul à lâcher un léger rire moqueur dans cette ambiance pesante. L'atmosphère était tendue et plus personne n'osait parler. Drago s'était adossé à la paroi rocheuse et observait Hermione sans aucune gêne. Un mélange de frustration, d'agacement et de convoitise illumina son regard cendré. Les autres élèves observèrent cet échange de manière abasourdie confirmant pour certains les rumeurs concernant les deux préfets. Même Neville commença à douter de son amie ou plutôt des intentions de Malefoy car Hermione était carrément pétrifiée et mal à l'aise.

Alors qu'Hermione ne s'avait plus ou se mettre, le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte de la salle de potion et c'est avec un soulagement non feint qu'elle s'y engouffra le plus rapidement possible, sentant toujours sur elle un regard. La salle était assez grande et contenait des paillasses d'à peu près vingt chaudrons. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et de virulents courants d'air traversaient la pièce faisant frissonner la plupart du temps les élèves. Au fond de la pièce, une eau glaciale crachée par une gargouille retombait au fond d'un bassin rempli de carpes. Tout autour de la salle, des étagères parcouraient les murs et grouillaient de bocaux dans lesquels flottaient des animaux dont le nom restait inconnu, de chaudrons en étain et même en or, de plusieurs balances et mortiers puis d'ingrédients divers et variés nécessaires à la préparation des potions. Hermione s'installa sur sa paillasse et Neville l'y rejoint peu après. Il l'observa timidement et se retint de lui poser tout un tas de question sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hermione remercia mentalement son ami pour son tact, chose que quelqu'un comme Ron n'aurait sans doute pas fait. Harry arriva en courant juste avant que le professeur ne referme la porte du cachot et s'installa à son grand regret avec Malefoy. Ce cours allait être une vraie partie de plaisir.

\- Bonjour chers élèves ! Aujourd'hui nous allons revoir la composition et la fabrication de l'une des potions que vous devrez maitriser à la fin de l'année pour vos examens. J'ai nommé Le philtre de Mort Vivante. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'en dire plus sur cette potion ? demanda le professeur. Oui Miss Granger ?

\- Le philtre de Mort Vivante ou Goutte du Mort Vivant est une potion magique agissant comme un somnifère. A trop forte dose elle peut mener à la mort ou dans le meilleur des cas à un coma plus ou moins irréversible. L'antidote est la potion Wiggenweld qui est plutôt facile à préparer. À mi-chemin de la préparation on obtient un liquide satiné, couleur cassis puis lilas. La potion finale a une couleur très pâle, récita Hermione la tête haut perché caractéristique de son air de miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Parfait Miss Granger ! Je vois que l'été n'a en rien atténué vos capacités. J'accorde vingt points pour Gryffondor, s'exclama le professeur Slughorn. Ouvrez donc vos livres à la page trois cent soixante-douze, vous aurez le descriptif de la potion. Je passerais entre les rangs pour voir comment avance votre potion ! Attention, le résultat d'aujourd'hui fera l'objet d'une note alors appliquez-vous du mieux que vous pouvez, encouragea le professeur d'une voix chantante.

Tous les élèves se mirent à l'œuvre et commencèrent à s'afférer espérant au moins décrocher un acceptable. Dans son chaudron rempli d'eau et sur feu moyen, Hermione ajouta sous le regard de Neville qui prenait exemple, de la poudre de rose. Ensuite elle y ajouta des fèves sopophoriques liquéfiées jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne turquoise puis violette. Elle entendit un couinement paniqué à côté d'elle et vit avec horreur que le chaudron de Neville émettait des vapeurs noires au lieu de turquoise.

\- Hermione, murmura-t-il paniqué en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

\- Par Merlin Neville ajoute vite les crochets de serpent en poudre! Souffla la jeune femme complètement affolée. Fait exactement comme moi, le rassura-t-elle dans un murmure pour que le professeur ne l'entende pas.

Harry situé tout près ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en direction d'Hermione que cette dernière lui rendit tout naturellement. Après tout, avant qu'il devienne lui aussi assez bon en potion il prenait exemple sur la jeune femme pour s'éviter les foudres du professeur Rogue. Elle ajouta ensuite du mucus de Veracrasse, de la cervelle de paresseux liquéfiée et enfin de l'infusion d'armoise. Sa potion était rose pâle comme indiquée sur le livre, celle de Neville était un peu plus foncée mais il aurait certainement au-delà de la moyenne. Le professeur commença justement à faire son tour pour voir le résultat final de leurs efforts.

\- Un optimal pour messieurs Potter et Malefoy ! s'exclama joyeusement le professeur. Egalement pour Miss Granger et un effort exceptionnel pour Monsieur Londubat, félicitations.

Neville s'en était plutôt bien sortie et elle aussi. Entre temps, Seamus avait fait exploser son chaudron et des substances inconnues s'échappaient de celui de Goyle.

\- Professeur Slughorn on a besoin d'aide par ici s'il vous plait! Appela Blaise qui se faisait attaquer par le chaudron de Goyle.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Evanesco, tonna le professeur en direction du chaudron de Goyle qui se vida de son contenu instantanément. Et par pitié monsieur Finnigan changez moi ce chaudron immédiatement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait plus ou moins terminé sa potion et comme il restait encore pas mal de temps avant la fin du cours, le professeur Slughorn s'exclama :

\- Pour finir sur une note un peu plus légère, nous allons voir si quelqu'un reconnait le contenu de ce chaudron, répondit avec amusement le professeur en s'avançant vers son bureau et en relevant le couvercle. Je pense que pour des élèves de votre niveau il n'y aura aucune difficulté. Qui pour nous donner de plus amples informations sur le sujet ?

\- Alors qu'Hermione allait réciter toutes ses connaissances en la matière elle fut coupée par la personne à laquelle elle s'attendait le moins.

\- C'est de l'Amortentia professeur, répondit Drago de son habituelle voix trainante. Elle peut être identifiée très facilement grâce à sa couleur nacrée, sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales et par l'odeur soit disant attirante qu'elle dégage. Elle aurait une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. C'est le plus puissant filtre d'amour qui existe. Elle ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour, elle produit simplement une forte attirance ou une obsession pour la personne qui la boit. Cette potion peut rendre fou n'importe quel homme ce qui la rend bien plus dangereuse que certaines potions. Personnellement je n'ai jamais rien senti et je doute qu'elle fonctionne réellement, souffla ironiquement le jeune homme.

\- Allons mon garçon, peut-être que cette potion n'a pas agie sur vous par le passé mais que c'est le cas à l'heure actuelle. Concentrez-vous et dites-moi ce que vous sentez.

Drago ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il n'avait jamais réagi à l'amortentia et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait être le cas selon lui. Cependant, un doux parfum presque épicé voire piquant vint à lui et en ouvrant les yeux, son regard grisé se perdit dans celui ambré d'Hermione. Et c'est presque contre sa volonté qu'il dit d'une voix légèrement rauque et éteinte :

\- Je sens une odeur de vin… mon vin préféré, d'orchidées bleues, de vieux livre poussiéreux et de… doxycide, lâcha-t-il presque avec dégoût.

\- Et bien vous voyez bien mon garçon ! Cela dit vous devez surement entretenir une relation à la fois douce et explosive avec cette personne pour y sentir du doxycide, plaisanta le professeur et Drago lui lança un regard noir. Bien le cours est terminé. Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la potion felix felicis pour le prochain cours, termina le professeur.

Drago se leva brutalement et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière sous les yeux d'une Hermione complètement décontenancée. Alors que cette dernière ramassait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à quitter le cachot, Harry vint à sa rencontre.

\- Hermione ! J'ai eu une idée par rapport à ton rêve avec Jane et le mystérieux jeune homme, annonça-t-il sur le ton de la confidence alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle et se dirigeaient en direction du parc.

Hermione l'encouragea à continuer d'un regard et lui emboita le pas.

\- J'ai pensé que, même si tu as rêvé d'eux, qu'ils avaient peut-être réellement existés et que le journal intime appartenait réellement à cette jeune femme. Donc s'ils ont étés élèves dans les années quarante, ils doivent surement figurer dans le registre des anciens élèves de Poudlard. Et par conséquent nous pourrons confirmer leur identité avec leur photo, s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

\- Oh mon dieu Harry, c'est une excellente idée ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! Cependant comment allons-nous rendre dans la salle des trophées sans se faire voir et sans paraître suspects. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'on se fasse remarquer si tu vois ce que je veux dire, chuchota Hermione en fixant son ami.

\- Tu as raison. Ecoute, je vais aller chercher ma cape d'invisibilité et toi tu peux aller demander de l'aide à Dobby qui pourra monter la garde pour nous, proposa Harry sous le regard offusqué d'Hermione.

\- C'est hors de question qu'on se serve de lui, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Hermione je sais que tu es très investie dans les droits et la libération des elfes de maison mais si nous voulons être discret un elfe est la solution à notre problème, soupira Harry sous une œillade réprobatrice d'Hermione. Il pourra donner l'impression de s'afférer à une tâche pendant que nous serons en train de fouiller la salle.

\- Bon tu as gagné, j'accepte, siffla Hermione entre ses dents. Mais après on le laisse tranquille définitivement. Je t'attendrais à l'entrée de la grande salle.

Harry offrit un sourire éclatant à Hermione qui roula des yeux et se dirigea à grandes enjambées dans son dortoir. Hermione prit la direction de la porte située à droite de l'escalier principal dans le hall d'entrée jusqu'à se retrouver devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Elle observa minutieusement autour d'elle afin de ne pas se faire suivre ou d'attirer l'attention de l'un des professeurs qui pouvait sortir de la salle leur étant destinée à tout moment. Elle chatouilla la poire pour la faire rire et cette dernière se transforma en poignée porte qu'elle tourna afin de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Les cuisines de Poudlard étaient situées dans une immense salle, très haute de plafond et d'une superficie quasi égale à la grande salle. Le long des murs s'entassaient d'innombrables casseroles, marmites et poêles en cuivre ce qui donna à la pièce un aspect surchargé et une grande et unique cheminée en briques se situait au fond de la salle. Quatre grandes tables étaient disposées à l'intérieur et certaines regorgeaient déjà de somptueux mets qui serviraient au repas d'Halloween du soir. A l'intérieur, y travaillaient des centaines d'elfes de maison et ils s'afféraient tous consciencieusement. Hermione n'eut aucun mal à trouver Dobby qui donnait quelques directives à certains. Il avait obtenu une promotion, au grand bonheur d'Hermione, et de ce fait avait dorénavant plus de responsabilités dans son travail. La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au petit être aux yeux globuleux qui semblait ravie de recevoir de la visite.

\- Bonjour Dobby ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda joyeusement la jeune femme.

\- Miss Granger c'est un honneur de vous voir, couina le petit elfe. Je vais merveilleusement bien. Est-ce que Dobby peut vous être d'une quelconque aide Miss ?

\- Eh bien… commença Hermione, Harry et moi avons de toi, annonça-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Dobby fera tout son possible pour Monsieur Harry Potter et Miss Granger, assura l'elfe d'une vois suraiguë.

\- Merci beaucoup Dobby ! Pourrais-tu monter la garde devant la salle des trophées s'il te plait. Nous avons besoin de récupérer des informations à l'intérieur mais personne ne doit nous voir.

\- Assurément Miss, affirma Dobby. Je viendrais monter la garde après que vous soyez entrée dans la salle avec Monsieur Potter.

\- Très bien allons-y, concéda Hermione.

La jeune femme sortie des cuisines, Dooby sur ses talons. Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le hall, Harry se dirigea vers Hermione, la cape d'invisibilité dans les mains. Après qu'Harry ait donné les dernières instructions à Dobby, il fit passer la cape d'invisibilité sur Hermione, Dobby et lui. Ils durent se baisser légèrement car elle ne suffisait malheureusement plus à cacher les deux jeunes adultes qui avaient bien trop grandis. C'est serré comme dans une boite de sardine qu'ils avancèrent péniblement dans la grande salle. Ils se dirigèrent vers un passage secret menant à la salle des trophées du troisième étage. Ensuite, ils traversèrent pendant plusieurs minutes une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures et bifurquèrent vers une porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé. La salle des trophées était équipée de vitrines de cristal où étaient présentées diverses récompenses telles que des coupes, des écus, des plateaux ainsi que statuettes. Ils retirèrent la cape et commencèrent à s'afférer alors que Dobby sortit de la salle comme convenu.

\- Hermione, vient vite voir ! Je pense que j'ai trouvé ce que nous cherchions, appela Harry.

\- « Registre des élèves de Poudlard de 1900 à 1950 », lit à voix haute Hermione. Bien cherchons. Voyons voir… Année mille neuf cent quarante-trois… Page sept cent vingt-six ! affirma Hermione en tournant vigoureusement les pages du registre. J'ai trouvé Jane !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda prestement Harry.

\- Alors… Jane Garderner a étudié à Poudlard de mille neuf cent trente-sept à mille neuf cent quarante-trois. Bien qu'elle fût de sang non sorcier, Jane fut l'une des meilleures sorcières de sa génération en obtenant l'intégralité de ses BUSES et de ses ASPICS avec une moyenne de trois cent pour-cent de bonnes réponses à chaque examen. Elle a été préfet de la maison Gryffondor durant sa cinquième et sixième année puis préfet-en-chef au cours de la septième. Malgré l'avenir brillant qui l'attendait elle disparut dans d'étrange circonstance, récita Hermione le sourcil froncé. Je suppose que ça disparition est en relation avec son présumé assassina, souffla Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais Hermione, cette femme te ressemble. Que ce soit au niveau intellectuel que physique. On pourrait croire que c'est ton portrait craché, conclu Harry. Tu es peut-être sa descendante, comprit Harry.

\- C'est tout bonnement impossible Harry… Je l'aurais su si j'avais eu quelqu'un de ma famille avec du sang de sorcier. Et puis Dumbledore me l'aurait confié avant de mourir, se rassura-t-elle.

\- Ecoute Hermione je ne veux pas t'effrayer mais elle aurait très bien pu être ta grand-mère. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne savais rien de tes grands-parents maternels et paternels. Et si elle a disparue dans d'étranges circonstances peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne valait mieux pas que tu apprennes, souffla le jeune homme.

\- Soit et si par on se sait comment cela s'avérait être la vérité, comment allons-nous nous en assurer. Jane étais à Poudlard il y a plusieurs années… buta Hermione.

\- Je pense que tu devrais aller voir le portrait de Dumbledore dans le bureau de McGonagall. Il était professeur à cette époque-là, suggéra Harry et Hermione acquiesça de la tête.

Hermione tourna nerveusement les pages du registre pour essayer de retrouver l'identité du mystérieux jeune homme. Les pages tournèrent encore et encore jusqu'à se retrouver face à l'image d'un jeune homme beau et élégant, à la peau pâle et extrêmement séduisant. Il était grand et plutôt mince, avec des joues creuses. Ses cheveux bruns étaient légèrement bouclés et retombaient délicatement sur le haut de son visage au regard pur comme l'océan. Sur l'image animée, elle put voir le jeune homme arborer fièrement un blason de préfet en chef sur la poitrine. Le jeune homme lui rappela une version brune de Drago Malefoy. Même sourire et même suffisance. Alors qu'Hermione allait lire à voix haute pour elle et Harry les caractéristiques du jeune homme, Harry laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Hermione se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il était livide.

\- Hermione… L'homme de ton rêve, celui qui a tué Jane c'est… **Voldemort** , réussit-il à sortir.

\- Non… Ce n'est pas possible ! Dans mon rêve Jane et V… Tom Jédusor semblaient… amoureux ! V… Tu-sais-qui n'a jamais aimé personne. Pourquoi se serait-il rapproché d'une née moldue alors que même à l'époque où il était étudiant il ne les portait pas dans son cœur, questionna la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

\- Je l'ignore Hermione mais pour l'avoir affronté dans la chambre des secrets je suis sûr et certain de ce que j'avance. S'il a mis de côté sa révulsion pour les nés moldus c'est que Jane cache un secret que nous ignorons, déduisit-il. Je pense que tu devrais interroger le portrait de Jane et de Dumbledore, conseilla son ami. Oh mais j'y pense ! Hagrid a été élève à Poudlard en même temps que lui, peut-être qu'il pourrait nous en apprendre un peu plus, proposa-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas Harry. Malheureusement Hagrid a été renvoyé de l'école durant sa troisième année d'étude à cause de lui et par conséquent il ne pourra pas nous renseigner sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec la Gryffondor. Le seul qui soit capable de me renseigner sur le sujet n'est autre que le professeur Slughorn… Je ne pensais pas être confrontée à un tel mystère un jour, souffla la jeune femme désespérée. Voyons voir si le registre nous en apprend plus… Il a étudié à Poudlard durant les mêmes années que Jane et fut admis sans grande surprise à Serpentard. Tom était un élève hautement apprécié par ses professeurs : il était studieux et très consciencieux. Il a obtenu le nombre maximal de BUSES et d'ASPICS, ce qui le plaça parmi les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard depuis plusieurs générations avec Miss Jane Garderner. Il a été récompensé pour service rendu à l'école lors de sa cinquième année... souffla Hermione avec dégout.

Alors qu'Hermione et Harry étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et ruminaient leur nouvelle découverte, Dobby fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur Rusard approche, couina l'elfe qui commençait à paniquer. Cachez-vous vite sous la cape d'invisibilité et partez, intima le petit être à ses amis.

Avant de transplaner, Harry et Hermione le remercièrent chaleureusement puis ils quittèrent la salle des trophées l'esprit perdu. Hermione avait promis à Harry et à elle-même qu'elle éluciderait cette affaire le plus rapidement possible. En attendant elle avait deux rouleaux de parchemins qui l'attendaient et elle prit tout naturellement la direction de la bibliothèque, son lieu de prédilection.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle pour le banquet d'Halloween. Et s'assit entre Harry et Dean Thomas qui étaient dans une grande conversation. En face d'elle, Ron était assis à côté de Lavande et ce dernier offrit un sourire timide à la lionne qu'elle lui rendit grandement.

\- J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un troupeau d'hippogriff, se plaignit Ron.

\- Tu es tellement charmant et si classe Ron, souffla Ginny dans un rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bah quoi, j'ai faim ! se vexa légèrement le jeune homme sous les rires de Neville et Seamus.

\- J'avoue que j'attends ce repas d'Halloween depuis ce matin, plaisanta Harry.

\- Toi aussi tu t'y mets, se moqua Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

L'ambiance était joyeuse et Hermione se sentit si bien auprès de ses amis qu'elle espérait vivre des moments comme ceux-là encore longtemps. Tout le monde riait à table sous les pitreries de Seamus et de Ron. Bien qu'elle fût encore en froid contre le jeune homme, Hermione en fit abstraction et se laissa aller aux rires contagieux de ses amis. Alors qu'ils attendaient le repas, la directrice de Poudlard se leva de son siège et frappa sur son verre afin d'obtenir le silence.

\- Bonsoir chers élèves ! Avant de vous laisser profiter du banquet d'Halloween je tenais à vous faire deux annonces. La première est qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard est prévue dans deux semaines et ceux qui souhaitent s'y inscrire peuvent le faire sur le tableau d'affichage de leur salle commune respective. Je rappelle que seuls les élèves à partir de leur troisième année peuvent prendre part à cette sortie. Deuxièmement, il a été décidé cette année nous organiserions un bal à l'occasion de Noel et tous les élèves y sont conviés, de la première à la septième année, annonça la directrice de Poudlard.

A cette annonce un brouhaha enthousiaste s'éleva dans la salle. Hermione se retourna légèrement vers ses amis et se figea sur place. Ron avait placé son bras sur l'épaule de lavande qui le regardait amoureusement. Hermione aurait dû hurler sur Ron, sentir son cœur se briser et fondre en larmes en courant et sortant de la grande salle d'une démarche théâtrale. Oui elle aurait dû. Mais non. Rien. Il ne se passa absolument rien hormis une impressionnante indifférence. Elle avait toujours pensé aimer Ron, elle se voyait déjà faire sa vie avec lui dans une petite maison avec un jardin suffisamment grand pour que leur chien puisse se dégourdir les pattes. C'était une vie simple dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Mais à présent, au fond de son cœur et de son âme, elle désirait autre chose. Une vie moins droite, moins carré. Une vie plus compliquée parce qu'en sadique qu'elle était, elle aimait surmonter des obstacles qui étaient normalement hors de sa portée. Elle les observa un instant et sourit tristement en se disant qu'elle devrait faire le deuil d'un amour illusoire. Hermione sortie de ses pensées au moment où le professeur McGonagall réclamait le silence à son assistance.

\- Bien, je disais que le bal aurait lieu au réveillon de Noel, c'est-à-dire la veille du départ en vacances pour vous. Aussi, je n'ai nul besoin de vous informer que je tiens à ce que vous ayez une tenue et un comportement acceptable, menaça-t-elle les lèvres pincées. C'est pourquoi nos préfets en chef, qui nous ferons l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal ensemble, se chargeront en plus - de s'amuser évidemment-, d'assurer la sécurité et le bon fonctionnement de la soirée.

Hermione crut mal entendre et son visage livide passa par toutes les expressions possibles. De l'étonnement au dégout jusqu'à l'énervement. Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en signe de soutien. Seamus fulminait et sorti diverses insultes moldues pour la forme. Neville ouvrait et refermait la bouche tout aussi choqué que la jeune femme et n'arrivait même pas à produire un mot. Ron et Lavande la regardait avec compassion et pitié. L'ambiance chaleureuse était redescendue et la salle était tellement silencieuse qu'on aurait pu entendre des lutins de Cornouaille voler s'il y en avait eu dans la grande salle. Hermione essaya de se rassurer tant bien que mal en se disant que la directrice avait fait ce choix uniquement pour qu'Hermione garde un œil sur le Serpentard. Oui c'était surement la bonne raison. Ginny ne se gêna pour crier sa désapprobation dans la salle sous le regard menaçant de la directrice. Cette dernière tapa dans ses mains et pour faire taire les questions de chacun et les nombreux mets apparurent sur les tables de chaque maison. Les conversations reprirent bon train comme si l'annonce de la directrice était passée à la trappe. Les tables se remplirent de divers plats et de plusieurs citrouilles enchantées. Les amis d'Hermione reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé. Quant à Hermione elle chercha au travers de la salle son futur cavalier mais elle rencontra seulement les regards moqueurs et rieurs de Blaise et Théodore et celui assassin de Pansy et d'autres filles de serpentard dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Blaise l'octroya même d'un clin d'œil. La jeune femme se servit rageusement d'un pâté de viande avec des légumes et commença à manger en silence.

\- Hermione je… commençai Neville sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Hermione. Je t'offrirai une danse, seulement si tu veux bien, euh si tu es d'accord, non pas que je te force à danser avec moi hein… proposa Neville en bredouillant.

\- Ca va aller Neville, c'est très gentil de ta part mais je doute que ta cavalière soit contente que tu te partages pour elle et moi, répondit Hermione dans un sourire attendri en reposant sa fourchette sur son assiette.

\- Tu crois que McGonagall fait ça pour que tu gardes un œil sur Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

\- Figure-toi que j'ai pensé exactement à la même chose Harry. Le professeur McGonagall ne m'aurait jamais imposé de passer la soirée avec lui sans aucune raison valable. D'ailleurs elle m'a demandé de garder un œil sur lui, avoua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Mais bon n'en parlons pas pour l'instant, coupa Hermione.

\- D'ailleurs tu te joins à nous ce soir Hermione, demanda Seamus au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione qui ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser sur le sujet « Malefoy » avec Harry car cela pouvait aller très très loin.

\- Ce soir ? demanda Hermione d'un regard inquisiteur.

\- On organise une fête d'Halloween dans la salle commune, expliqua Dean. Viens ça te changera de ton dortoir sinistre.

Hermione allait refuser sous prétexte qu'elle avait une ronde à faire mais Ginny lui coupa la parole.

\- Je t'interdis formellement de refuser notre invitation. Oh je t'en prie Hermione vient faire la fête avec nous, tu nous manques, répliqua Ginny d'un regard attendrissant.

\- Bon d'accord mais je viendrais seulement après avoir fait ma ronde, abdiqua Hermione sous les cris de joie de Ginny.

Décidemment avec son amie elle n'avait aucune volonté mais apprend tout, s'amuser pourrait lui faire du bien. Elle termina rapidement son repas et après avoir promis de rejoindre ses amis dans la soirée se leva afin de commencer sa ronde de préfet. Elle fit le tour de tous les étages du château qui étaient maintenant déserts au vue de l'heure. Hermione avait réprimandé quelques élèves qui trainaient dans le coin dont un couple qui s'amusait dans un placard à balai. Elle regarda sa montre, il était déjà vingt-deux heures. Durant sa ronde elle n'avait absolument pas croisé Drago et c'est à son grand regret qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Elle devait en plus de cela lui annoncer la nouvelle du bal de Noel et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Elle soupira longuement. Un long programme l'attendait. Elle devait interroger le portrait de Dumbledore et celui de Jane, surveiller Malefoy et son comportement contradictoire, se réconcilier avec Ron et trouver les horcruxes. Hermione s'adossa contre la paroi glacée qui lui faisait face et ferma les yeux afin de mettre ses idées en place. Elle avait du boulot mais pour l'instant ses amis l'attendait dans la salle commune c'est pourquoi elle reprit sa marche afin de les rejoindre.

* * *

Arrivée au dernier étage elle entendait déjà la musique filtrer à travers le portrait ainsi que les cris et les rires de ses amis. Elle prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans le petit espace. Alors qu'elle posa un pied à terre, elle fut émerveillée par la décoration de la salle commune. Ils avaient disposés des tas de bougies enchantées ainsi que des citrouilles dans les airs. Les murs étaient parsemés de fausses toiles d'araignées et de substances inconnues qui ressemblaient à du sang. Plusieurs petites tables avaient étés rassemblées afin d'en faire une seule grande et sur le dessus y regorgeait plusieurs tartes et bonbons divers et variés. Il y a avait même de la biereaubeurre et une choppe de Whisky pur feu. Le milieu de la salle était dégagé et faisait office de piste de danse. Plusieurs élèves déguisés se trémoussaient sur la piste entrainés par la reprise à la guitare de _Remain_ une musique d'un chanteur moldu, un certain José Gonzalez. D'autres élèves s'amusaient à en effrayer leurs camarades en dissimulant leur tête qui devenait invisible sous un chapeau crée par les jumeaux weasley. Hermione lâcha un sourire, décidemment elle avait bien fait de les rejoindre. Ginny la rejoint avec un verre de vin de sureau qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, souffla Hermione en roulant des yeux.

\- Allez Hermione se soir c'est la fête oublie ton devoir de préféte, hurla Ginny dans le brouhaha environnant et retourna auprès d'Harry assis sur le canapé.

La jeune femme ria et se laissa aller. Elle but d'une traite son verre et rejoignit la piste de danse et commença à danser en rythme. Elle fut rejointe par Neville, Katie et Seamus et ils dansèrent tous en rythme en faisant exprès de se cogner les uns contre les autres. Sans doute que l'alcool les rendaient encore plus fous que d'habitude. Hermione se sentit revivre. Elle ne s'était pas amusée ainsi depuis bien longtemps et par merlin, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle releva la tête et croisa leur regard de Cormac qui la regardait avec envie faisant jouer son doigt sur ses lèvres. Hermione qui se sentait légèrement fiévreuse par le verre qu'elle venait de boire feignit tout de même de ne rien avoir vu et c'est épuisée par sa danse qu'elle rejoignit Harry et Ron que Lavande avait momentanément abandonné sur le canapé. Il fallait bien crever l'abcès avec ce dernier. Et ce fut à son grand étonnement qu'il prit la parole en premier.

\- Mione, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour avant le match. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment mais comme tu es mon amie j'ai eu peur pour toi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Hermione même si je peux t'agacer la plupart du temps, avoua la tête basse Ron.

\- Ce n'est rien Ron, je ne t'en ai pas vraiment voulu et puis on va dire qu'avec le match on est quitte maintenant, assura-t-elle joyeusement. Alors sans rancune ?

\- Sans rancune, répondit son ami avec soulagement.

\- Félicitations pour toi et Lavande, ajouta Hermione prestement. Je suis vraiment content pour toi, acheva sincèrement la lionne qui aimait profondément Ron d'un amour fraternel.

\- On ne sort pas vraiment ensemble, on a juste décidé de s'accorder une deuxième chance. Avec les événements passés Lavande a beaucoup changé, se confia Ron dont les oreilles avaient viré au rouge.

\- C'est une bonne chose pour vous deux, tu mérites d'être heureux, assura la jeune femme.

Pour seule réponse Ron la prit dans ses bras et murmura un doux merci à ses oreilles. Dans leur étreinte ils furent rejoints par Neville, Harry, Ginny et Dean – qui avait fini par ensorceler une radio moldue passant en boucle _Thriller_ \- et sous le poids des embrassades ils tombèrent tous bêtement au sol. Les ravages de l'alcool… Hermione passa le reste de la soirée en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis comme au bon vieux temps. Elle avait raconté à Ron sa petite excursion dans la salle des trophées avec Harry. Si dans un premier temps il avait été indigné de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence il devint ensuite livide face aux révélations de la jeune femme et c'était mis à boire pour réfréner son angoisse. C'est quand la salle commença à se vider et que Ron était endormi à même le sol qu'elle se décida à rejoindre son dortoir. Elle remercia ses amis et quitta à contrecœur la salle commune. La jeune femme reprit la direction de ses appartements dans l'unique but de regagner son lit.

* * *

 _(Pour une immersion complète écoutez : Secrets of the Castle de John Williams de_ _ **0:00 à 1:08**_ _/ Lien : watch?v=PrgJkuOQuok )_

Elle arriva devant le portrait, dit le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans l'étroit passage. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit le salon commun complètement dévasté comme si on avait délibérément tout détruit et Drago à genou sur le sol, une lettre dans sa main qui semblait ne vouloir cesser de trembler. Une douce mélodie semblait s'échapper d'une boite à musique qui gisait sur le sol. Il rangea machinalement la lettre dans l'une de ses poches mais ne changea pas de position. Hermione s'approcha prudemment de lui, presque sans aucun bruit. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom ou avait essayé. Ses idées n'étaient pas claires à cause de l'alcool et elle dut faire appel à tous ses sens pour se concentrer. Elle se maudissait alors d'avoir autant bu ou plutôt de ne pas tenir l'alcool car par rapport à ses amis elle n'avait bu qu'un verre de vin. Elle s'approchait doucement du jeune homme comme guidée par une audace qu'elle n'avait habituellement pas. Après un long silence ou le jeune homme ne daignait se retourner ou se relever, la lionne entendit un sanglot étouffé. Alors Hermione s'agenouilla dos à lui et enserra le dos large et tremblant du jeune homme de ses bras. Ses muscles étaient tendus et elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rejette d'un moment à l'autre. Cependant la jeune qui recouvrait peu à peu la raison sentait dans la posture du jeune homme qu'il avait besoin plus que jamais de quelqu'un auprès de lui. Comme si Hermione avait senti le désespoir qui gagnait le cœur du serpentard. Maintenant son étreinte elle sentit sur ses petites mains une larme tomber, puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite…

\- Tout est de ta faute, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix brisée sans pour autant se défaire de l'étreinte de son ennemie.

Hermione ne répondit pas à sa remarque et resta dans la même position quitte à en avoir des crampes. La respiration de son ennemi présumé devint plus saccadée. Elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du grand blond et contre toute attention, Drago attrapa l'une de ses mains et la serra si fort qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il allait la briser. Son geste n'avait pourtant rien de violent mais plus quelque chose de désespéré. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment précis et elle était là cette maudite sang de bourbe, contre son dos, sentant une odeur de vin, d'orchidées et de vieux livre poussiéreux…

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors vous aviez deviné que l'amour de Jane était Tom Jédusor? ;)

Pauvre Drago si vous saviez le contenu de la lettre...


End file.
